Merlin und der Werwolf
by pendragon06
Summary: Merlin kommt in Camelot an. Er trifft auf Arthur, Morgana, Gwen und auf meinen ausgedachten Charakter Jake. Zusammen erleben sie viele Abenteuer. Pairings: Morgana x Jake, Arthur x Gwen, Merlin x Freya. Das ist meine erste FF.
1. Kapitel 1 Die Ankunft in Camelot

An einem Mittwochvormittag ist der junge Zauberer Merlin auf dem Weg nach Camelot. Als er auf die Spitze eines Hügels kommt, sah er schon die große Burg von Camelot. Merlin ging von dem Hügel runter in Richtung Camelot. Er ging durch das Stadttor, an den Wachen vorbei. Die Stadt war sehr belebt, viele Händler standen auf dem Markt und verkauften Obst, Gemüse, Schmuck, Tücher und so weiter. Merlin ging die Straßen entlang bis er zum Hauptplatz kam. Am Platz waren sehr viele Menschen. Es sah aus wie eine Art Versammlung. Da wurde Merlins Interesse geweckt und er trat näher an die Menschenmasse heran. Plötzlich schauten alle auf einen Balkon, der über dem Platz war. Auf dem Balkon stand ein Mann, der sehr edel aussah. Als Merlin ihn eine Weile bemusterte, fiel ihm auf das der Mann eine Krone auf dem Kopf trägt. "Das muss der König sein." dachte sich Merlin. In der Mitte des Platzes standen zwei Männer vor einem Holzklotz. Der eine Mann hatte gefesselte Hände und hatte einen eher dünneren Körperbau und der andere war eher kräftiger gebaut und hatte eine Axt in der Hand, zu dem hatte er noch eine schwarze Maske auf, so dass man sein Gesicht nicht erkennen konnte. Merlin dachte sich gleich dass das eine Hinrichtung sein muss. Der König fing, dann an eine Rede zu halten: „ Heinrich ihr seid hier mit, wegen den Gebrauch von Zauberei angeklagt!" Dann hob der König seine Hand um dem Henker ein Zeichen zu geben. Der maskierte Mann reagierte sofort und zwang Heinrich sich so hinzuknien, dass sein Kopf auf dem Holzklotz lag. Als der König seine Hand senkte, schlug der Henker mit seiner Axt zu und köpfte den armen Heinrich. Bei dem Anblick wurde Merlin ganz übel. Dann sprach der König wieder:" Lasst euch dies eine Lehre sein! Jeder der zaubert oder mit Zauberern verkehrt, wird mit dem Tode bestraft! Aber mit eurer Hilfe, mit der Hilfe des Volkes, wird es uns gelingen, das Übel aus dem Land zu vertreiben." Plötzlich fing eine alte Frau komisch an zu jammern. Es klang schrecklich." Es gibt nur ein übel in diesem Land und das seid ihr Uther Pendragon! Ihr habt gerade meinen Sohn getötet. Aber ich schwöre euch bevor die Feierlichkeiten zu Ende gehen werdet ihr meine Tränen teilen! Auge um Auge, Zahn um Zahn, Sohn um Sohn!" rief die Frau mit einer krächzenden Stimme zum König. Für Merlin klang das wie eine Art Drohung an den König. Der König schien das gleiche wie Merlin zu denken, denn er befahl seinen Wachen die Frau festzunehmen. Doch noch bevor die Wachen die Frau erreichten, nahm sie ihre Halskette, murmelte unverständliche Wörter und löste sich in Luft auf. Uther sagte noch bevor er ging:" Lasst uns die 20jährige Gefangennahme des großen Drachen feiern." Damit ging der König vom Balkon und die Menschenmasse löste sich langsam auf. Merlin seufzte und fragte eine Wache: "Wo finde ich Gaius den Hofarzt?" „ Da entlang" antwortete die Wache und zeigte ihm die Richtung mit dem Finger an. Er ging in den Palast und folgte der Richtung, die ihm gezeigt wurde. Merlin betrat die Gemächer des Arztes, er schaute sich um und sah dass auf dem Tisch komische Geräte standen und dass überall Bücher und Kräuter rumlagen. Gaius stand eine Etage höher, vor einem Regal mit Büchern und schien ein Buch zu suchen. Merlin räusperte sich um sich bemerkbar zu machen, doch der Arzt schien das nicht gehört zu haben." Gaius!?" sagte Merlin nun. Endlich drehte der Arzt sich um, doch plötzlich stürzte das Geländer hinter ihm ein und er fiel nach hinten. In dem Moment blitzten Merlins Augen golden auf und die Zeit um ihn herum verlangsamte sich, er schaute sich um und sah das Bett des Arztes, die Augen blitzten wieder auf und das Bett wurde mit unsichtbarer Kraft zum Arzt geschoben. Dann war die Zeit wieder im Normalzustand und Gaius landete sanft auf dem Bett. Anstatt sich zu bedanken fragte der Arzt mit ernster Stimme" Was hast du gerade getan?" „Gar nichts ich ehm…" „Ich weiß was das war, aber ich will wissen wo du es gelernt hast!?" antwortete Gaius „Nirgendwo!" sagte Merlin. „Hast du in Gedanken einen Zauberspruch aufgesagt?" fragte der Arzt. „Nein" „Lügst du mich etwa an junge?" „ Nein, ich habe bei niemanden studiert i..ich kam so auf die Welt!" antwortete Merlin. „Das ist unmöglich! Wer bist du überhaupt?" „ Oh, ich habe einen Brief für euch." antwortete Merlin und gab ihm den Brief. „ Ich habe meine Brille nicht auf." sagte Gaius. „ Ich bin Merlin." „ Huniths Sohn?" fragte Gaius. „ ja". „ Aber du solltest nicht vor Mittwoch eintreffen?!" „ Es ist Mittwoch." sagte Merlin mit einem breiten Grinsen auf dem Gesicht. „ Dann kannst du deine Sachen da hinten, in deinem neuen Zimmer ablegen." Merlin ging in das Zimmer und stellte seine Sachen ab. Er schaute sich kurz um und ging dann ans Fenster. Merlin öffnete das Fenster und guckte nach draußen. Es war ein sternklarer Himmel mit einem vollen Vollmond zu sehen und das sonst so belebte Camelot zog sich immer mehr zur Nachtruhe zurück. Während dessen las Gaius den Brief:

„Lieber Gaius,

Merlin hat hier so viele Probleme mit den Dorfbewohnern,

das ich schon um sein Schicksal fürchte, wenn er weiter hierbleibt.

Auch wenn eine Mutter sich wünscht das ihr Kind etwas Besonderes

ist, würde ich mir wünschen das Merlin es nicht wäre.

Drum bitte ich dich auf Merlin achtzugeben und

ihm zu helfen sein Talent nur für gutes einzusetzen.

In Liebe deine alte Freundin Hunith."

Gaius legte seine Brille ab und schaute besorgt auf Merlins Zimmertür und nach einer Weile ging auch er zu Bett.


	2. Kapitel 2 Jake der Werwolf

Am nächsten Morgen zog Merlin sich an, er trug wie immer eine Tunika mit einer braunen Jacke darüber die er nie zu machte, zu dem trug er noch sein rotes Halstuch, das bereits zu seinem Markenzeichen geworden ist. Nach dem er sich angezogen hatte ging er aus dem Zimmer und sah das Gaius schon das Frühstück zubereitete. „ Guten Morgen, ich habe Wasser für dich geholt, da du dich gestern Abend nicht mehr gewaschen hast." Grüßte Gaius ihn. „ Entschuldigung" antwortete Merlin. „ Und hier ist dein Frühstück." Gaius gab Merlin eine Schüssel mit Haferbrei. Merlin schaute sich den Haferbrei angewidert an und rührte mit einem Holzlöffel darin herum. Plötzlich stieß Gaius den Wassereimer heimlich mit Absicht um. In dem Moment sprang Merlin auf, schaute den Eimer an und er blieb wie von Zauberhand in der Luft kleben. Merlin guckte kurz zu Gaius und der Eimer fiel nun doch auf den Boden. „ Wie hast du das gemacht?" fragte Gaius. „ Keine Ahnung, es passiert einfach!" „ Das ist unglaublich, Zauberei erfordert ein Jahrelanges Studium und bei dir ist es so elementar … instinktiv." antwortete Gaius erstaunt. „ Hier bring das zu Friedrich, er ist blind wie ein Maulwurf, also ermahne ihn, nicht alles auf einmal zu trinken! Und das hier bringst du zu Lady Helene, sie braucht es für ihre Stimme, wenn sie heute Abend auf dem Fest singt." Bat Gaius ihn und gab ihm die gefüllten Phiolen mit einem belegten Brot, denn der Arzt hatte bemerkt das Merlin von dem Brei nicht begeistert war. Bevor Merlin losgehen konnte sagte Gaius noch: „ Ach Merlin ich brauche dich ja wohl nicht darauf hinzuweisen, dass jegliche Zauberei dein Leben kosten kann." Merlin nickte und ging als erstes zu Friedrich. „ Hier das ist von Gaius." Merlin gab ihm eine Phiole in die Hand, doch bevor er ihn noch ermahnen konnte, trank Friedrich schon alles auf einmal aus. Merlin zuckte mit den Schultern und ging dann zu Lady Helene. Als er bei ihren Gemächern ankam, merkte er dass die Tür offen stand. Er ging hinein und fand auf ihrem Tisch eine seltsame Puppe aus Stroh mit einem Buch. Doch bevor er sich das genauer ansehen konnte, hörte er plötzlich Schritte die auf ihn zukamen. Er legte schnell alles wieder zurück und drehte sich um. Da stand eine Frau hinter ihm und fragte „ Was machst du hier?" „ … ich soll euch das hier von Gaius geben." Merlin gab ihr die Phiole und ging zügig aus ihren Gemächern. Auf dem Markt war wieder sehr viel los und die Händler waren auch wieder an ihren Ständen. Merlin guckte sich alles an bis er von einem Mann in ungefähr seinem Alter angesprochen wurde. „ Hallo, weißt du wo die Schmiede ist? fragte der Mann. Der Mann hatte schwarzes, kurzes Haar und hatte saphirblaue Augen und ein ungewöhnlich schwarzes Schwert, zu dem sah er noch etwas muskulös aus. In seiner rechten Hand hielt er die Zügel seines Pferdes fest. Es war so schwarz wie die Nacht und hatte einen weißen Streifen auf dem Kopf. „ Ja du musst geradeaus weiter gehen bis zum Hauptplatz, dann sieht man sie schon." antwortete Merlin. „ Danke,… ich bin Jake." Sagte der Mann und reichte mir seine Hand zur Begrüßung. „ Ich bin Merlin." antwortete Merlin und schüttelte seine Hand. „ Cool, ich gehe dann mal weiter. Vielleicht sieht man sich nochmal irgendwann." sagte Jake freundlich. „ Bestimmt." antwortete Merlin. Damit ging Jake zu der Schmiede. Als er dort ankam wurde er gleich von seinem Onkel Ulfric in Empfang genommen. „ Hallo Neffe, wie war deine Reise?" „ Ganz ok, kann mich nicht beklagen." „ Das ist schön zu hören, bring dein Pferd doch in meinen Stall und ruh dich ein wenig aus." sagte Ulfric. „ Ja mach ich Onkel." antwortete Jake. Als Jake sich genug ausgeruht hatte, bereitete er mit seinem Onkel das Abendbrot zu. Es gab eine Fischsuppe. Während des Essens fragte Ulfric: „ Du hast also magische Kräfte in dir?" „ Ja habe ich, wenn ich sehr wütend werde oder bei Vollmond draußen bin verwandle ich mich in einen Wolf und zaubern kann ich dadurch auch. Das kann ich seit meiner Geburt." antwortete Jake. „ Und ich soll dir helfen diese Kräfte zu kontrollieren." „ Ja, ich will mich nicht mehr bei einem Wutausbruch in eine wilde Bestie verwandeln und bei Vollmond will ich mich nicht im Wald verstecken, nur damit ich niemanden verletze!" sagte Jake leicht traurig. „ Warum bin ich so?" fügte er noch hinzu. „ Ich weiß zwar nicht warum du so bist, aber ich werde dir helfen. Kannst du denn schon irgendetwas kontrollieren?" fragte sein Onkel. „ Meine Magie kann ich kontrollieren, nur meine Werwolfs Gestalt kann ich nicht kontrollieren." antwortete Jake. „ Okay, das bekommen wir mit Sicherheit irgendwie hin." heiterte Ulfric seinen Neffen auf. „ Glaubst du ich bin ein Monster?" fragte Jake nun fast mit Tränen in den Augen. „ Das darfst du auf keinen Fall denken!" sagte Ulfric. „ Aber was bin ich dann? Alle in meinem Dorf nannten mich Monstern oder Dämon. Der Dorfälteste hasste mich und hätte mich am liebsten aus Flusswald geworfen. Sogar Vater hat mich verachtet. Nur Mutter hat immer zu mir gehalten, bis ich beschlossen hatte Flusswald zu verlassen." „ Ach Jake, mein Bruder hat noch nie Mitgefühl gezeigt und ich kann es nicht mit Sicherheit sagen aber ich glaube du bist ein Werwolf." antwortete sein Onkel. „ Ein Werwolf?" „ Ja ein magisches Wesen, mit sehr viel Macht." „ Du hast ja keine Ahnung, wie es ist ohne Freunde zu leben." sagte Jake nun noch mit Tränen in den Augen. „ Das war bestimmt nicht leicht, aber vielleicht findest du hier in Camelot welche. Es darf eh keiner wissen was du bist also kann dich niemand als Monster bezeichnen." antwortete Ulfric mitfühlend. „ Du solltest jetzt zu Bett gehen es ist schon spät, morgen sehen wir weiter." fügte er noch hinzu. Jake nickte und ging zu Bett.

Am nächsten Morgen:

Merlin ging wie jeden Morgen durch die Stadt. Er traf Jake bei der Schmiede und begrüßte ihn: „ Guten Morgen Jake, wie geht es dir heute so?" „ Ganz gut und dir?" antwortete dieser. „ Schön, hast du Lust mit mir durch die Stadt zu gehen? Ich könnte dir alles zeigen." bot Merlin ihm an. „ Ja klar, warum nicht." antwortete Jake. „ Ok, dann lasst uns gehen." sagte Merlin und sie gingen zusammen durch die Stadt. Nach einer Weile sahen sie, wie ein blonder Mann sich über einen anderen lustig machte. „ Na los! Ich brauche ein bewegliches Ziel." sagte der blonde Mann zu den anderen Mann und warf mit Dolchen auf die Zielscheibe die der andere Mann tragen sollte. Nach paar würfen, fiel dem Mann die Zielscheibe runter. Das war Merlins und Jakes Moment einzugreifen. „ Komm schon das reicht, du hast deinen Spaß gehabt mein Freund." sagte Merlin zu den blonden Jungen. „ Sag mal, kennen wir uns?" „ Ich bin Merlin und das ist Jake" antwortete Merlin. „ Dann kenn ich dich nicht." „ Ähm … Nein." sagte Merlin. „ Und dennoch nanntest du mich einen Freund." „ Das war ein Fehler, tut mir Leid, denn ich hatte noch nie einen Freund der so ein Arsch ist." sagte Merlin frech. „ Komm Merlin das reicht…" flüsterte Jake, wurde aber durch den blonden Jungen unterbrochen. „ Sag Merlin kannst du auf Knien gehen?" „ Nein, kann ich nicht." sagte Merlin. Der Mann provozierte Merlin bis dieser es nicht mehr aushielt. Merlin wollte gerade zuschlagen, doch sein Angriff wurde mit einem gekonnten Griff abgewehrt. „ Dafür kommt ihr in den Kerker!" sagte der blonde. „ Für wen hältst du dich? Für den König!?" antwortete Merlin wütend. „ Nein, ich bin sein Sohn, Arthur. Als Merlin und Jake das hörten bekamen sie ein unwohles Gefühl. Die Wachen warfen die beiden Jungs in den Kerker. „ Sieh nur, was du uns eingebrockt hast!" sagte Jake leicht genervt. „ Konnte ich wissen dass das der Prinz ist?" entgegnete Merlin. „ Nein, da hast du wohl Recht, aber wie kommen wir jetzt wieder hieraus?" fragte Jake. „ Keine Ahnung, wir sollten erst mal warten und in Ruhe warten." schlug Merlin vor. Nach ungefähr 3 Stunden des Wartens, ging endlich die Kerkertür auf und Gaius trat mit Ulfric herein. „ Was hast du angestellt und wer ist das?" fragte Gaius und zeigte auf Jake. „ Das ist Jake mein Neffe, alter Freund." antwortete Ulfric zu seinem besten Freund Gaius. „ Ihr kennt euch?" fragte Merlin nun. „ Ja wir haben uns vor 20 Jahren kennengelernt." antwortete Gaius. „ Wir konnten eure Freilassung gewährleisten." antwortete Ulfric. „ Wirklich, das ist ja großartig." riefen die beiden Jungs im Chor. „ Freut euch nicht zu früh ihr musst noch einen Preis zahlen." sagte Gaius. „ Was für einen Preis?"

Sie wurden an einen Pranger gestellt und die Dorfbewohner durften sie mit vergammeltem Obst und Gemüse bewerfen. Nach einer Weile gingen die Dorfbewohner weg um sich Nachschub zu holen. In dem Moment kamen zwei hübsche Frauen auf sie zu. Die eine hatte dunklere Haut, mit dunklen braunen Augen und braunem Haar. Ihrer Kleidung nach musste sie eine Dienerin sein. Die andere hatte eine fast schneeweiße Haut, Haare so schwarz wie die Nacht und smaragdgrüne Augen. Nach ihrer Kleidung nach musste sie die Herrin der Dienerin sein, also eine Adelige. „ Hallo, ich bin Guineviere, aber die meisten nennen mich Gwen und das ist Lady Morgana, das Mündel des Königs." sagte die Dienerin. „ Ich bin Jake und das ist Merlin." antwortete Jake. „…aber die meisten nennen mich Idiot." fügte Merlin noch hinzu. „ Oh nein, wir haben gesehen was ihr getan habt. Das war sehr mutig." antwortete Gwen. „ Irgendwann muss jemand Arthur mal die Meinung sagen!" fügte Morgana noch hinzu. Ohne es zu bemerken verlor Jake sich in Morganas smaragdgrüne Augen." Sie ist so hübsch, ich muss sie besser kennenlernen. Obwohl sie ist das Mündel des Königs. Aber ihre Augen sie sind so wunderschön. Sie ist so perfekt, so vollkommen. Egal einen Versuch ist es wert. …" dachte sich Jake bis er von Morgana unterbrochen wurde: „ Warum starrst du mich so an? fragte sie. „ Ach ich äh…" brachte Jake nur noch vor Bewunderung hervor. Merlin verdrehte die Augen und sagte: „ Wenn ihr uns entschuldigen würdet, unsere Fans warten." Während die Dorfbewohner mit neuem Obst und Gemüse wiederkamen. Damit gingen die Frauen weiter und ließen sie wieder alleine am Pranger stehen.

Bei Morgana:

„Was meinst du, warum dieser Jake mich so angestarrt hat?" fragte Morgana ihre Zofe. „Ich wette er hat euch nur wie jeder andere Mann nur bewundert." antwortete Gwen. „Meinst du?" „Ja klar, warum denkt ihr eigentlich so darüber nach? Wenn euch die Ritter anstarren interessiert es euch ja auch nicht wirklich?" fragte Gwen. „ Ich habe keine Ahnung Gwen." „ Kann es sein das ihr euch in ihn verguckt habt?" fragte Gwen. Daraufhin bekam sie einen ernsten Blick von ihrer Herrin „ Wie kommst du denn darauf? Ich kenne ihn nicht einmal und außerdem ist er nur ein Bauernjunge und nicht adelig!" entgegnete Morgana. „ Naja, aber für einen ``Bauernjungen`` ist er ziemlich gutaussehend." konterte Gwen. „ Hm…" machte Morgana nur und ging in ihre Gemächer. Sie dachte noch eine Weile über das Gespräch nach und schlief, dann ein.

Bei Jake:

„ Na, wie war dein Tag mit Merlin? Sieht so aus als ob du deinen ersten Freund schon gefunden hast." stellte Ulfric, sein Onkel fest. Doch Jake hatte es nur halb mitbekommen, da er mit seinen Gedanken schon wieder bei Morgana war. „ Neffe? Bekomme ich auch mal eine Antwort?" „ Hm… was?" reagierte Jake nun doch. „ Ich fragte, wie dein Tag mit Merlin heute war." wiederholte sein Onkel die Frage nochmal. „ Achso, bis auf den Preis den wir zahlen mussten war es ganz ok." antwortete Jake verträumt. „ Bist du dir auch sicher dass alles in Ordnung ist?" fragte Ulfric. „ Ja, ganz sicher!" entgegnete Jake nun etwas genervt von der Fragerei. Ulfric zog misstrauisch die Augenbraue hoch und fragte: „ Also, wo liegt das Problem? Ich weiß das da was ist, sonst würdest du nicht so vor dich hin träumen." „ Also gut, ich muss die ganze Zeit an Lady Morgana denken. Sie ist so hübsch." Du willst mir doch nicht erzählen dass du dich in sie verliebt hast? Sie ist das Mündel des Königs, Uther würde jeden töten der ihr zu nahe kommt!" ermahnte Ulfric ihn. „ Das weiß ich ja, aber ich würde sie trotzdem gerne kennenlernen." antwortete Jake. Ulfric seufzte und sagte: „ Tu bitte nichts was dir dein Leben kosten wird." bat sein Onkel ihn. „ Du solltest jetzt schlafen gehen, es ist schon spät." Fügte Ulfric noch hinzu. Damit nickte Jake und ging auch sofort ins Bett und schlief mit den Gedanken bei Morgana ein.


	3. Kapitel 3 Das Fest

„ Seine saphirblauen Augen sind so wunderschön und dann noch seine muskulösen Arme." dachte sich Morgana. „ Morgana, jetzt reiß dich zusammen, er ist nur ein weiterer Untertan von Uther. Dich interessieren die anderen doch auch nicht. Du solltest dir lieber Gedanken machen, was du heute auf dem Fest anziehen wirst!" befahl sie sich selbst. Damit trat ihre Zofe Gwen in ihre Gemächer ein. Sie half ihrer Herrin dabei sich ein Kleid für das Fest auszusuchen. Morgana entschied sich für ein violettes Kleid, mit einer Art goldenen Gürtel der um ihre Taille ging. Nun machte Gwen noch schnell ihre Haare fertig und das Fest konnte aus Morganas Sicht beginnen. Damit ging sie aus ihren Gemächer in Richtung Festsaal, gefolgt von Gwen.

Im Festsaal:

Es war sehr viel los im Saal. Sehr viele Adelige Gäste, die Ritter von Camelot, die ganzen Diener und Zofen und natürlich auch der Prinz, der König und Lady Morgana seine Schutzbefohlene. Alle staunten über Morganas Aussehen. Doch wie immer wurde sie von den Rittern bewundert. Also von Sir Juan der schlaue, von Sir Leon, von Sir Owain und natürlich von Prinz Arthur. Aber auch er mit seinen tollen blauen Augen starrte sie an. Als er ihren auf ihn gerichteten Blick bemerkte, wich er ihrem Blick aus und schaute aus Charme weg. Sie sah auch wie sich seine Wangen leicht erröteten. Morgana verdrehte die Augen und seufzte. In dem Moment stand der König auf und bekam so alle Aufmerksamkeit und fing eine Rede an. Währenddessen unterhielten sich Merlin und Jake, denn auch Gaius und Merlin kamen auf das Fest. „ Morgana ist wunderhübsch." fing Jake schon wieder an sie zu bewundern. „ Ja das ist sie in der Tat." stimmte Merlin ihm zu. „ Ich muss sie besser kennenlernen!" sagte Jake. „ Hey, ich glaube du vergisst dass sie das Mündel des Königs ist! Außerdem warum sollte sie sich mit dir abgeben? Wir sind nicht adelig und selbst wenn Uther würde das niemals zulassen!" entgegnete Merlin. „ Du klingst wie mein Onkel Merlin. Ich weiß ihr habt Recht aber einen Versuch ist es Wert finde ich." „ Hm…" machte Merlin. Der König beendete gerade seine Rede: „ Nun lasst uns den Gesang unserer besten Sängerin zuhören, Lady Helene. Daraufhin setzte sich der König wieder und gab der Lady ein Zeichen. Diese reagierte sofort und fing an zu singen. Jake und Merlin fanden den Gesang von Anfang an merkwürdig, dies bestätigte sich als alle Leute im Saal plötzlich einschliefen. Merlin und Jake konnten sich noch rechtzeitig die Ohren zuhalten. Die Lady sang immer weiter und holte zwei Dolche aus ihrem Ärmel, sie trat immer näher an Arthur und Morgana heran und wollte gerade die Dolche auf sie werfen, als Jake sich plötzlich in einen Werwolf verwandelte und die Lady niederschlug. Kaum war der Gesang beendet wurden die anderen langsam wieder wach. Jake verwandelte sich schnell wieder zurück, bevor die anderen ihn als Wolf sehen konnten. Alle guckten verwirrt auf die Lady und auf Jake. Doch bevor jemand etwas sagen konnte stand die Lady auf und verwandelte sich immer mehr in ihre wahre Gestalt zurück. Alle erkannten sofort dass das die alte Frau ist, die dem König bei der Hinrichtung gedroht hatte. Sie warf die zwei Dolche, einen auf Arthur der andere auf Morgana. Doch bevor die Dolche sie umbringen konnten, wurde Arthur von Merlin und Morgana von Jake gerettet. Der König ging als erstes zu Merlin und sprach: „ Du hast das Leben meines Sohnes gerettet, dafür werde ich dich belohnen. Du wirst der persönliche Diener von Prinz Arthur." Dann ging Uther auf Jake zu und sprach: „ Und du hast das Leben, meines Mündels gerettet, dafür wirst du ebenfalls belohnt. Du siehst kräftig aus und nach deinem Schwert zu Urteilen sieht es so aus als ob du kämpfen kannst, deshalb mache ich dich zur persönlichen Wache von Morgana. Du wirst sie von Sonnenaufgang bis Sonnenuntergang bewachen!" Nach dem der König fertig mit Sprechen war, applaudierten alle Gäste im Saal für die beiden, denn Arbeit am Königshof wurde gut bezahlt und natürlich sind sie alle froh das niemand verletzt wurde. Die Hexe dagegen ist tot umgefallen, denn der Schlag von Jake hatte schwere Kopfverletzungen hervorgerufen.

Am späten Abend in Morganas Gemächer:

„ Na my Lady, scheint so als könntet ihr jetzt mehr Zeit mit Jake verbringen." grinste Gwen. Morgana verdrehte die Augen und entgegnete: „ Ich habe dir letztens schon gesagt, ich kenne ihn kaum und er ist nur ein Bauernjunge." Gwen half Morgana sich Bettfertig zumachen und ging dann selbst zu Bett.

Bei Jake und Merlin:

Sie waren in Gaius Gemächer, da Merlin mit Jake reden wollte. „ Was war das vorhin im Saal?" fragte Merlin. „ Was war was?" entgegnete Jake. „ Tu nicht so, ich stand daneben als du dich verwandelt hast!" konterte Merlin. „ Achso, das meinst du." seufzte Jake. „ Ok ich erzähle dir alles, wenn ihr versprecht niemandem etwas zu erzählen." forderte Jake. „ Wir werden niemanden etwas sagen, versprochen!" versprach Merlin mit ernster Stimme. „ Ok, ich kann mich seit meiner Geburt in einen Wolf verwandeln. Mein Onkel das ich ein Werwolf sein. Ich bin nach Camelot gekommen um zu lernen die Kräfte komplett zu kontrollieren, denn ich kann nicht kontrollieren wann ich mich verwandle. Das einzige was ich kontrolliere ist meine Magie und die Wolfsgestalt. Nur nicht wie ich mich verwandle eben." beendete Jake seine Erklärung. „ Du kannst zaubern?" fragte Merlin. Jake nickte. Merlin fing an zu grinsen und sagte „ Ich auch, aber du darfst es ebenfalls niemanden sagen!" „ Werde ich nicht, versprochen!" Gaius fragte dann „ Du bist wirklich ein Werwolf?" Er bekam ein nicken als Antwort. „ Hm… ich denke Merlin und ich werden dir zur Hilfe beistehen. Ihr könntet zum Beispiel zusammen lernen eure Kräfte zu trainieren. Aber nur wenn ihr unentdeckt bleiben könnt!" antwortete Gaius. „ Gemeinsames Training? Klingt gut findest du nicht auch Merlin?" „ Ja, wir können ja gleich morgen nach Feierabend anfangen." „ Gut, ich gehe jetzt zurück zu meinem Onkel bis morgen dann." Damit ging Jake nach Hause und legte sich sofort in Bett, genauso Merlin der ebenfalls sehr müde vom Tag war.


	4. Kapitel 4 Verliebt?

Nach einer Woche sind Arthur, Merlin, Jake, Morgana und Gwen richtige Freunde geworden. Sie halfen sich gegenseitig, lachten miteinander und hatten sehr viel Spaß. Sehr früh am Morgen, gingen Merlin und Jake in einen Wald, um Kräuter für Gaius zu holen. Nach einem kurzen Sparziergang kamen die beiden endlich auf der Lichtung an wo die Kräuter sein sollen. Doch sie waren nicht alleine auf der Lichtung, dort waren noch ungefähr ein dutzend Banditen. Die Banditen bemerkten die beiden sofort und was nicht anders zu erwarten war, war das die Banditen sie angriffen um sie danach auszurauben. Jake verwandelte sich wieder plötzlich in einen Werwolf und sagte: Ich nehme die sechs und du die anderen." Seine Stimme ist viel gruseliger, als Werwolf und viel tiefer. Er hatte schwarzes Fell, rote Augen und seine Arme waren schwarz denn seine Gliedmaßen hatten kein Fell sondern nur Haut, er konnte auf zwei sowohl auch auf vier Beinen gehen. Merlin nickte und damit rannte Jake los und griff seine sechs Banditen an. Er zerfetzte sie nach einander, während Merlin einen Feuerball mit seiner Magie auf die anderen sechs warf. Der Kampf war sehr schnell beendet und sie konnten in Ruhe die Kräuter einsammeln und zu Gaius bringen. Gaius bedankte sich und sagte zu Jake: „ Hier das kannst du zu Lady Morgana bringen, wenn du jetzt zu ihr gehst." Jake nickte und ging.

Bei Merlin:

„ Merlin, du wolltest noch mein Blutegelglas reinigen." erinnerte Gaius ihn. „ Oh, das geht jetzt nicht. Ich muss noch Arthurs Stiefel putzen, seine Wäsche waschen, die Ställe reinigen und seine Rüstung polieren." entgegnete Merlin leicht genervt von den vielen Aufgaben. „ Dann kannst du das reinigen des Glases auch noch auf deine Liste hinzufügen." antwortete Gaius ironisch. Merlin verdrehte die Augen und fing mit seinen Aufgaben an.

Bei Jake:

Er betrat ihre Gemächer und sagte: „ Ich habe hier wieder euren Schlaftrunk von Gaius." „ Achso, danke." bedankte sie sich und nahm ihm den Trunk ab. Als sich ihre Hände bei der Übergabe kurz berührten, kam bei beiden ein warmes und wohliges Gefühl auf. Jakes und Morganas Wangen erröteten sich leicht und bei beiden war es so als wenn ihr Herz einen Schlag aussetzte. Sie guckten sich tief in die Augen, saphirblau trifft auf smaragdgrün. Nach einer Weile brach Jake das Schweigen und setzte sich an ihren Tisch. Dort saß er immer, wenn er bei der Arbeit war. „ Warum fühle ich mich in seiner Nähe immer so wohl. Ich bekomme immer Schmetterlinge im Bauch. Was ist wenn Gwenn Recht hat und ich mich verliebt habe? Uther würde es nie zulassen und ich würde nie glücklich werden." dachte sich Morgana etwas enttäuscht nach. Doch ihre Gedanken wurden unterbrochen, als Gwen mit ihrem Mittagessen herein kam.

Währenddessen bei Arthur und Merlin:

„ Merlin, wo bleibt mein Mittag?" rief Arthur wütend. „ Ich komme ja schon Sir." antwortete Merlin und gab dem Prinzen sein Essen. „ Mir ist aufgefallen, dass ihr euch in Gwens Nähe anders verhaltet als sonst." machte Merlin die Bemerkung. „ Was willst du damit sagen Merlin?" fragte Arthur. „ Nichts Sir, nur das ihr euch in sie verguckt haben könntet." antwortete Merlin mit einem breitem Grinsen im Gesicht. „ Sag mal Merlin, ich glaube du bist mit deinen Aufgaben unterfordert oder wie kommst du darauf? Ich sollte dir wohl noch extra Aufgaben geben und ich bin nicht in Gwen verliebt!" sagte Arthur. „ Wie ihr meint Sir. Ich muss jetzt noch Gaius Blutegelglas reinigen." sagte Merlin und bevor er aus Arthurs Gemächer ging fragte er noch: „ Wie lange habt ihr schon Gefühle für sie?" daraufhin bewarf der Prinz ihn mit seinen Kelch. Doch der Diener wich dem aus und ging grinsend zu Gaius. Arthur seufzte und dachte nach: „ Was ist wenn er Recht hat. Ich muss fast immer an sie denken." mit den Gedanken aß Arthur sein Essen auf und ging dann auf den Trainingsplatz um zu trainieren.

Am späten Abend bei Morgana:

Während Jake und Gwen langsam Feierabend machten ging Morgana ins Bett. Gwen und Jake wünschten Morgana eine gute Nacht und gingen selbst ins Bett. Sie lag wach im Bett und dachte nach: „ Warum bin ich in seiner Nähe so glücklich? Warum bekomme ich in seiner Nähe so ein Kribbeln im Bauch und warum sehne ich mich manchmal nach seiner Nähe?" Als sie eine Weile über die Fragen nachdachte, kam es ihr wie ein Blitz in den Kopf: „ Ich bin in ihn verliebt!". Sie war aber auch traurig, weil sie wusste das Uther diese Liebe niemals zulassen würde. Bei dem Gedanken rollte ihr eine Träne über die Wange. Da verliebt man sich mal und kann mit ihm nicht mal glücklich werden bzw. darf es nicht. Nur weil dein Vormund es sofort verbieten würde. Mit den diesen Gedanken fiel sie wie immer in einen unruhigen Schlaf.

Bei Jake:

„ Sie ist wunderschön, wie ein Engel." dachte Jake sich. „ In ihrer Nähe bekomme ich immer Schmetterlinge im Bauch. Könnte ich mich verliebt haben? Und selbst wenn, sie ist das Mündel des Königs. Uther würde eine Beziehung niemals zulassen! Würde sie überhaupt das gleiche für mich empfinden? Nein, glaube ich nicht, sie ist das Mündel des Königs. Sie kann jeden Prinzen haben den sie will, warum sollte sie einen ´´einfachen`` Bauernjungen nehmen?! Aber eine kleine Hoffnung könnte es noch geben. Es ist diese Art wie sie mich ansieht. Aber Uther würde hängen lassen, wenn ich mich auch nur an sie ranmachen würde!" mit diesen Gedanken schlief auch er nach einer Weile ein.


	5. Kapitel 5 Der große Drache

Mitten in der Nacht hörten Merlin und Jake plötzlich eine Stimme, die ihren Namen rief: „ Merlin, Jake." Rief sie immer wieder. Es klang wie eine sehr alte und weise Stimme. So machten sich beide auf den Weg, der Stimme zu folgen. Sie trafen sich, dann beim Kerker. „ Merlin, hast du die Stimme auch gehört?" fragte Jake. „ Ja habe ich, komm lass uns ihre Quelle herausfinden." antwortete Merlin. Jake nickte und die beiden folgten der Stimme. Sie kamen an eine Treppe, die noch tiefer runterging. Jake nahm sich eine Fackel und dann gingen sie zusammen die Treppe hinunter. Nach kurzer Zeit kamen sie in einer riesigen Höhle an, die tief unter Camelot war. „ Hallo?" rief Merlin und er bekam auch sofort eine Antwort von der Stimme. Plötzlich flog ein großes Wesen zu ihnen und setzte sich auf einen Felsen gegenüber von ihnen. Zwischen den Jungs und dem Wesen ging es sehr weit in die Tiefe. „ Wer bist du und warum hast du uns hergerufen?" fragte Jake. „ Ich bin Kilgarah, der letzte große Drache. Ich habe euch gerufen um von euerm Schicksal zu erzählen." antwortete er. „ Was für ein Schicksal?" fragte Merlin etwas verwirrt. „ Ohne euch wird Arthur es nie schaffen die fünf Reiche von Albion zu vereinen! Merlin, es ist deine Aufgabe Arthur zu beschützen und Jake, du musst Lady Morgana von der dunklen Seite fernhalten. Aber auch Gwen spielt dabei eine große Rolle. Arthur ist der einstige und künftige König und Gwen wird an seiner Seite regieren." erzählte der Drache. Oh nein, es muss noch einen anderen Arthur geben, denn der hier ist ein Idiot!" entgegnete Merlin. „ Vielleicht ist es dein Schicksal, das zu ändern." konterte der Drache. Plötzlich erhob sich der Drache, flog in einen tieferen Teil der Höhle und ließ die beiden nun alleine. „ Und was nun?" fragte Jake. „ Keine Ahnung, aber wir sollten erst mal zurückgehen bevor man uns noch sucht." antwortete Merlin. Damit ging Jake zu Morgana und Merlin zu Arthur, denn es war bereits morgens.

Bei Merlin und Arthur:

In Camelot war sehr viel los, denn König Bayard wird in am nächsten Tag zu Besuch kommen um einen Friedensvertrag zu unterzeichnen. Alle bereiteten sich schon darauf vor. Merlin betrat Arthurs Gemächer, zog die Vorhänge auf und rief mit einem Grinsen im Gesicht: „ Aufstehen Arthur, die Sonne scheint, die Vögel zwitschern und ihr müsst heute bei den Vorbereitungen für König Bayard mithelfen der morgen kommen wird." Doch der Prinz ignorierte dies und kuschelte sich noch weiter in seine Decke ein. Daraufhin ging Merlin auf das Bett zu, zog ihm die Decke weg und sagte: „ Dumpf Schädel." Damit setzte sich Arthur auf und sagte: „ Das Wort gibt es nicht Merlin." „ Doch ihr solltet mal öfters durch die Stadt gehen und den Leuten zuhören." antwortete Merlin. „ Definiere mir dieses Wort ´´Dumpf Schädel``." „ Mit zwei Wörtern?" „ Ja." „ Prinz Arthur." antwortete Merlin wieder mit seinem Grinsen. Dafür bekam er von Arthur ein Kissen ins Gesicht und nun fingen beide an zu lachen.

Zur selben Zeit bei Morgana:

Als Jake ihre Gemächer betrat war sie, wie immer schon angezogen und stand am Fenster. „ Guten Morgen, My Lady." grüßte er sie. „ Guten Morgen, aber wie oft muss ich dir eigentlich noch sagen dass du mich einfach nur Morgana nennen kannst, es sei denn Uther ist in der Nähe." antwortete sie. In dem Moment kam auch Gwen in ihre Gemächer und grüßte die beiden. Jake setzte sich wieder an den Tisch, während Gwen das Bett macht und dann die Wäsche in einen Korb legt um sie zu wachsen. Sie stellte Morganas Frühstück auf den Tisch und ging mit dem Wäschekorb auch schon wieder weg. Morgana setzte sich zu Jake an den Tisch und fing an ihr Frühstück zu essen. „ Wie habt ihr geschlafen?" fragte Jake. „ Naja, es ging einigermaßen. Ich hatte nur einen Alptraum." antwortete sie leicht traurig. Jake sah sie mitleidig an und fragte: „ Habt ihr öfters Alpträume? Das würde zu mindestens die Schlafmittel erklären." Morgana überlegte ob sie ihm, über ihre Träume erzählen sollte. Die einzigen die Bescheid wissen sind Gwen und Gaius. Sie überlegte kurz und entschied sich es ihm zu sagen. „ Ja ich habe seit meiner Kindheit Alpträume. Mir kommt es manchmal so vor als ob einige von ihnen Realität werden. Manchmal denke ich auch das ich…" Morgana brach ab denn sie wusste nicht ob sie ihm vertrauen kann. „ Du musst es nicht erzählen wenn du nicht willst." sagte er voller Mitgefühl. „ Doch ich möchte es dir erzählen, aber nur wenn du mir versprichst, niemandem etwas darüber zu erzählen!" antwortete sie. „ Ich verspreche es dir, ich schwöre es bei meinem Leben." entgegnete er. „ Ok,… ich glaube ich habe Magie!" beendete sie ihren Satz nun. Doch sie war verwundert das Jake sie anlächelte. Sie hatte erwartet dass er sie wie Gwen und Gaius verrückt hielt oder dass er geschockt ist, aber dies war nicht der Fall. Stattdessen legte er ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter und antwortete: „ Ich verstehe, ich werde es niemanden sagen. Versprochen." Sie nickte ihn dankend für das Verständnis an und half bei den Vorbereitungen für Bayard ebenfalls mit.

Am späten Abend:

Morgana machte sich Bettfertig während Jake wie immer langsam Feierabend machte. Doch bevor er gehen konnte fragte sie: „ Würde es dir was ausmachen, noch eine Weile hier zu bleiben?" Jake war ganz verwundert aber nickte und blieb. „ Danke, für alles. Ich dachte schon das du zu Uther gehen würdest." sagte Morgana. „ Was nein, das würde ich nie tun. Ich weiß wie du dich fühlst. Aber wie kommst du auf die Magie?" fragte er. „ Als ich mal eine Kerze angeschaut habe, ist sie einfach angegangen. Ich hatte Glück das niemand in meiner Nähe war. Ich habe Angst das es mal einfach so in Uthers Nähe passiert." Jake nickte und überlegte ob er ihr von seinen Kräften erzählen sollte, er könnte ihr helfen das zu kontrollieren. „ Ich kann dir helfen es zu kontrollieren." sagte er. „ Wie kannst du mir schon helfen?" fragte sie leicht erstaunt über seine Antwort. Er kontrollierte ob sie auch wirklich alleine waren, als er sich sicher war und bildete mit seiner Hand eine Faust. Jake sprach unverständliche Wörter und als er seine Hand öffnete flogen zwei kleine Schmetterlinge heraus. Sie war geschockt und glücklich zugleich. „ Du hast Magie." hauchte sie. Er nickte und sagte: „ Ich habe nicht nur Magie, ich bin auch ein Werwolf." „ Ein Werwolf? Ich dachte das sind nur Legenden." entgegnete sie. „ Nein, ich bin einer. Seit meiner Geburt." antwortete er traurig. „ Ich hatte noch nie Freunde gehabt, alle hassten mich wegen meinen Kräften. Sogar mein Vater. Nur meine Mutter hatte zu mir gehalten, aber um sie nicht in Gefahr zu bringen habe ich mich entschlossen zu meinem Onkel zu gehen. Er hilft mir meine Kräfte zu kontrollieren." fügte er nun mit einer Träne im Auge hinzu, die Morgana sanft wegwischte. „ Das war bestimmt nicht leicht." sagte sie mitfühlend und tröstete ihn mit einer Umarmung die er auch sofort erwiderte….


	6. Kapitel 6 Verbotene Liebe

… Sie standen noch eine Weile so da. Als sie sich lösten streiften sich ihre Wangen, dabei erröteten beide und sahen sich tief in die Augen. Er beugte sich, wie hypnotisiert nach vorne und küsste sie. Doch als er merkte was er da tat, wollte er den Kuss gerade abbrechen und sich entschuldigen, doch Morgana hatte bereits ihre Arme um seinen Hals geschlungen und die Küsse wurden immer leidenschaftlicher und inniger. Der Abend wird für beide unvergesslich werden, so viel ist sicher.

Sehr früh am Morgen:

Morgana lag wach im Bett, beobachtete ihn wie friedlich er neben ihr schläft. Sie sah sich etwas im Zimmer um und sah dass seine und ihre Kleidung überall verstreut waren. Ein Lächeln schlich sich auf ihren Lippen, das war ihre bisher schönste Nacht. Nach einer kurzen Weile, wurde auch Jake langsam wach. Er schaute sich erst verwirrt um und als er sah wo er war, seufzte er. Sie lächelte ihn an und flüsterte ihm ein Guten Morgen zu, denn ihm ist noch nicht aufgefallen das sie schon längst wach war. Nun lächelte er auch und sagte: „ Du bist schon wach." Sie nickte und drehte sich so auf die Sete, dass sie ihn direkt angucken konnte. „ Die Nacht war…" „ wunderschön." beendete Morgana seinen Satz. Er nickte und rückte dichter an sie heran und küsste sie. „ Ich liebe dich." hauchte er, daraufhin lächelte sie und sagte „ Ich dich auch." Sie wollte ihn gerade wieder küssen, als sie Schritte von draußen hörten und bevor sie reagieren konnten trat Gwen in ihre Gemächer ein. Sie hatte noch nicht bemerkt dass ihre Herrin nicht alleine war, denn sie ging auf das Fenster zu und zog die Vorhänge auf. Gwen drehte sich um und als sie Jake und Morgana zusammen im Bett sah, war sie sehr geschockt. Ihr fielen auch jetzt erst die ganzen Klamotten auf die überall rumlagen. „ Wir können das erklären." antworteten beide im Chor. Gwen entgegnete: „ Es ist alles in Ordnung, ihr braucht euch nicht erklären. Ich werde es für mich behalten." Jake und Morgana nickten und standen dann auf. Gwen half Morgana mit dem Kleid, während Jake sich anzog. Theoretisch hätte er gleich bei Morgana bleiben können und mit seiner Arbeit anfangen, aber er ging vorher noch zu seinem Onkel, damit dieser sich keine Sorgen machen musste.

Bei Merlin und Arthur:

„ Beeil dich Merlin, gleich beginnt das Fest für König Bayard!" rief Arthur leicht genervt, während Merlin ihm den Umhang umbindet. „ Ja ja, ich bin ja jetzt fertig." antwortete Merlin. „ Glaubst du das Gweneviere auch auf dem Fest ist?" fragte Arthur plötzlich. „ Bestimmt, wenn Morgana da ist wird sie wohl auch da sein." beantwortete Merlin die Frage. „ Gut, dann kannst du ihr sagen, dass sie nach dem Fest auf meine Gemächer kommen soll." „ Ja mach ich." „Gut, dann kann das Fest beginnen." beendete Arthur das Gespräch und so machten sie sich auf dem Weg zum Festsaal.

Bei Jake:

Im Festsaal war sehr viel los und er wurde sehr streng bewacht. Niemand würde es schaffen einen Anschlag auf die Könige zu verüben. Alle seine Freunde waren dort Arthur, Merlin, Gwen und natürlich auch seine Liebe Morgana. Plötzlich fing Uther an zu sprechen: „ Ich bin froh das Camelot und Mercia ein Bündnis eingehen konnten und nun lasst uns auf dieses Bündnis anstoßen. Doch bevor jemand mit trinken anfangen konnte, nahm Merlin Arthurs Kelch und rief: „ Nein nicht trinken, der Wein ist vergiftet worden." „ Merlin was soll das? ..." doch Arthur wurde von seinem Vater unterbrochen: „ Was bringt dich zu solchen Anschuldigungen?" fragte Uther leicht wütend. „ Eine Dienerin sah, wie Bayard den Kelch vergiftet hatte, sie hat aber Angst sich jetzt zu zeigen, deshalb stehe ich hier." antwortete Merlin. „ Solche Anschuldigungen lasse ich mir doch nicht bieten!" „ Wenn ihr nichts zu befürchten habt, dann trinkt." sagte Uther. „ Mit Vergnügen." antwortete Bayard. „ Nicht ihr, der Junge wird es trinken!" befahl Uther und zeigte auf Merlin. Merlin nickte und als er zum Trinken ansetzen wollte, riss Jake ihm den Kelch aus der Hand und trank selbst alles aus. Schon nach kurzer Zeit fing er an zu husten, zu würgen und ihn lief Blut aus dem Mund, dann fiel er plötzlich ohnmächtig zu Boden. „ Er war also doch vergiftet!" rief Uther und ließ Bayard festnehmen. Alle waren schockiert, denn niemand konnte vorhersehen das Jake sich Opfern würde. Vor allem Morgana musste sich beherrschen, nicht vor Uther, weinend zu Jake zu gehen. Sie kämpfte mit den Tränen.

Merlin und Arthur trugen Jake in Gaius Gemächer, auf das Patientenbett. Auch Morgana und Gwen gingen zu den Arztgemächern. Gaius fing sofort mit den Untersuchungen an.


	7. Kapitel 7 Hoffnung für Jake?

„ Können wir irgendetwas für ihn tun Gaius?" fragte Morgana mit Tränen in den Augen. „ Ja, das stammt von der Mortheus Blume. Sie ist sehr giftig, wenn wir noch so eine Blume bekommen können, ich ein Gegenmittel herstellen." antwortete Gaius. „ Wo findet man diese Blume?" fragte Merlin. „ In den Dunklen Wäldern ist eine Höhle in der die Blume wächst." antwortete Gaius. „ Du hast doch nicht etwa vor, dort hinzugehen? Die Höhle wird von einem Basilisken bewacht, ein Biss kann dir das Leben kosten, da sein Gift absolut tödlich ist." warnte Gaius ihn. „ Doch ich werde dorthin gehen und mit dem Basilisken werde ich schon fertig. Jake ist schließlich unser Freund, ich würde mein Leben für ihn geben! Uther würde Arthur, eh nicht erlauben sein Leben für einen Bauernjungen zu riskieren, deshalb werde ich gehen." entgegnete Merlin entschlossen.

Während des Gesprächs hatte Morgana schon längst Tränen in den Augen, setzte sich neben ihren Geliebten ans Bett und hielt seine Hand. Dies entging den anderen nicht. Als Merlin sich verabschiedet hatte und losging, ging Arthur zu Morgana ans Bett, auch Gwen folgte diesem Beispiel. „ Er bedeutet dir sehr viel, stimmt's?" fragte Arthur. Sie nickte als Antwort. „ Ihr werdet es doch für euch behalten oder?" fragte Morgana. Arthur, Gwen und Gaius antworteten mit einem Ja. „ Danke." „ Warum denn nicht? Ich liebe schließlich auch eine unadlige." gestand Arthur „ Und ich lieben einen adligen." gestand auch Gwen. Morgana war erstaunt, konnte sich aber schon denken wen die beiden meinten. Ihr ist schließlich aufgefallen das Gwen sich in Arthurs nähe komisch verhält und Arthur in Gwens nähe. „ Dann haben wir jetzt alle unser Geheimnis." sagte Morgana nun etwas beruhigter.

Nun lag alle Hoffnung bei Merlin.

Bei Merlin:

Es dauerte ungefähr 5 Stunden bis er die Höhle fand. Er ging auf die Höhle zu. Nach ungefähr zehn Metern wurde er auch schon von dem Basilisken angegriffen. Er murmelte schnell einen Zauber und warf einen Feuerball auf die Echse. Doch diese wich dem Feuer aus und rannte auf Merlin zu. Merlin wich ebenfalls aus und warf nochmal einen Feuerball auf sie. Diesmal konnte der Basilisk nicht ausweichen und verbrannte. Merlin kontrollierte nochmal ob er auch wirklich tot war und ging dann in die Höhle. Nach kurzer Zeit fand er die Blume und pflückte sie. Doch bevor er zurückgehen konnte, wurde er noch von Riesenspinnen angegriffen. „ Vor denen hätte Gaius mich ruhig warnen können!" dachte sich Merlin und bekämpfte diese mit seiner Magie. Als er aus der Höhle rauskam, ging er sofort zurück nach Camelot zu den anderen.

Bei Gaius:

Keiner wagte es den Halbtoten Jake jetzt zu verlassen. Morgana hatte immer noch Angst, dass ihr Jake das nicht überleben wird und sich ihr Alptraum erfüllt, denn sie hatte von diesem Tag geträumt. Doch plötzlich nach gefüllten Stunden, kam Merlin zur Tür herein und gab Gaius sofort die Pflanze. Er gab Jake das Gegenmittel, erst geschah nichts. Doch nach ein paar Minuten fing Jake sich an zu bewegen. „ Was ist passiert? Ich erinnere mich nur noch daran, dass ich den Wein getrunken habe." fragte Jake leicht benommen. „ Das ist eine lange Geschichte." entgegnete Gaius.

Morgana konnte sich, dann vor Freude nicht mehr halten und fiel ihm um den Hals. Sie überhäufte ihn mit küssen und fing vor Freude an zu weinen. Er erwiderte ihre Umarmung und küsse, wenn auch leicht überrumpelt. „ Keine Angst so schnell wirst du mich nicht los." sagte Jake mit einem Lächeln auf seinen Lippen. „ Das ist nicht lustig Jake, ich habe mir wirklich Sorgen um dich gemacht!" „ Ich weiß, deshalb liebe ich dich ja auch so." flüsterte er ihr, so ins Ohr das es niemand anderes hören konnte und zog sie nochmal in einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss.


	8. Kapitel 8 Jake und Mordred

„ Ich weiß das, dass Gift nicht von Bayard stammen kann, denn es war verzaubert und Bayard ist kein Zauberer." sagte Gaius als Jake und Morgana sich voneinander lösten. „ Wirklich? Das müssen wir Uther erzählen." sagte Merlin. „ Ich werde es ihm sagen." antwortete Arthur. „ Ok und wer soll es dann gewesen sein?" fragte Morgana. „ Was ist mit der Dienerin?" fragte Jake „ Kurz bevor Merlin in den Saal gestürmt kam, wurde er von einer Dienerin weggeführt." fügte er noch hinzu. „ Sie hatte blaue Augen und war sehr hübsch." entgegnete Merlin. „ Gwen kontrolliere doch mal bitte, ob sie im Kerker bei den anderen ist." bat Gaius sie. „ Ok, mache ich." antwortete sie und ging sofort zum Kerker. Als sie vor der Kerkertür stand und sich nach der Dienerin umsah, konnte sie sie nicht mehr finden. Mit diesen Neuigkeiten lief Gwen zurück zu den anderen.

„ Wie ich es befürchtet hatte." sagte Jake. „ Wer ist sie überhaupt?" fragte Morgana. „ Eine sehr mächtige Hexe." antwortete Gaius. „ Kennt ihr sie?" fragte Arthur. „ Ja in der Tat." entgegnete Gaius. „ Und was sollen wir jetzt tun?" fragte Gwen. „ Gar nichts, keiner weiß wo sie sich immer aufhält. Wir können nur hoffen, dass sie nicht wiederkommt." antwortete Gaius. Alle nickten und gingen zurück in ihre Gemächer.

Am nächsten Morgen bei Merlin:

Er ging wie immer gemütlich durch die Stadt. Doch plötzlich hörte er eine Kinderstimme in seinem Kopf, die ihn rief: „ Emrys, ich brauche Hilfe." „ Wo bist du?" fragte Merlin und schaute sich um. Nach einer Weile sah er einen kleinen Jungen, der sich vor den Wachen versteckte. „ Hilfe Emrys." rief er immer wieder „ Komm hier entlang." antwortete Merlin. Der Junge lief auf Merlin zu, doch die Wachen sahen ihn und wollten ihn fangen. „ Lauf." rief Merlin. Sie rannten so schnell sie konnten Richtung Schloss. Sie betraten das Schloss und liefen die Gänge bis zu Morganas Gemächer entlang. Ohne anzuklopfen liefen sie in Morganas Gemächer. Jake und Morgana erschraken als Merlin. „ Merlin, hast du vergessen wie man anklopft?!" sagte Morgana leicht wütend. „ Nein habe ich nicht, aber die Wachen wollen den Jungen töten!" konterte Merlin und zeigte auf den Jungen.

Jake war sehr erstaunt, denn der Junge, war sein kleiner Bruder Mordred. „ Bruder?" hauchte Jake ganz leise. Doch Morgana und Merlin hörten dies und sahen ihn erstaunt an. Der Junge erkannte Jake ebenfalls sofort wieder und rannte ihm in die Arme. Jake erwiderte die Umarmung sofort. Doch dann klopften die Wachen plötzlich an Morganas Tür. „ Schnell versteckt euch dahinten." sagte sie. Merlin versteckte sich mit dem Jungen in die gezeigte Richtung. „ My Lady, geht es euch gut?" fragte eine der Wachen. „ Ja, wieso ist was passiert?" „ Ein kleiner Druidenjunge ist hier ins Schloss eingedrungen." „ Hier ist nichts, wenn sich was ändert gebe ich sofort Bescheid." fügte Jake hinzu. Die Wachen nickten und setzten ihre Suche woanders fort.


	9. Kapitel 9 Mordreds Flucht

Merlin kam mit dem Jungen wieder aus dem Versteck raus. „ Wer ist das?" fragte Morgana. „ Das ist Mordred, mein kleiner Bruder." antwortete Jake. „ Du hast einen Bruder?" fragte Merlin. „ Ja, wir haben uns Monate nicht mehr gesehen." antwortete Jake. „ Ich habe dich so vermisst." sagte Mordred nun zu Jake. „ Ich dich auch." entgegnete Jake. Morgana schaute mitfühlend zwischen den Brüdern hin und her. „ Warum wird er wohl gejagt wird?" fragte sich Merlin. „ Ich kann es mir schon denken. Ich muss aber wissen ob ich euch vertrauen kann, bevor ich den Grund erzähle." antwortete Jake. „ Du kannst uns vertrauen und das weißt du auch." sagte Morgana. „ Mordred ist ein Druide." Morgana und Merlin waren geschockt und wussten nicht so recht was sie dazu sagen sollten. „ Bist du, dann auch einer?" fragte Morgana nun. „ Nein, sie haben nur ihn aufgenommen." „ Warum?" „ Das weiß ich auch nicht so genau." log er, denn er wusste genau warum er nicht bei den Druiden bleiben kann. In den Augen der Druiden sind Werwölfe, Menschenfressende Monster, sie meinten das man mit einem Fluch belegt wurde, wenn man einer ist. „ Was machen wir jetzt mit ihm?" fragte Merlin. „ Wir müssen ihm helfen, zu fliehen." entgegnete Jake. „ Und wie wollen wir das anstellen?" „ Keine Ahnung, aber du solltest erst mal zu Arthur gehen bevor er dich noch sucht. Ich überlege mir einen Plan." sagte Jake. Merlin nickte und ging zu Arthur. Morgana sah das Jake sich Sorgen um seinen Bruder machte, denn es würde nicht leicht werden Mordred aus Camelot zu bringen. Deshalb nahm sie ihren Freund in den Arm, um ihn etwas zu beruhigen.

Am Nachmittag:

Jake und Morgana hatten sich einen Fluchtplan überlegt und holten Merlin in Morganas Gemächer, um mit ihm alles zu besprechen.

„ Also ich werde mich mit Mordred zum Stadttor schleichen. Morgana wird mein Pferd dorthin bringen und du wirst die Wachen für uns ablenken." sagte Jake zu Merlin. Merlin nickte und fragte: „ wann soll es stattfinden?" „ Heute Nacht." antwortete Jake. Damit ging Merlin zurück zu Arthur und überlegte sich währenddessen, wie er am besten die Wachen ablenken könnte.

Bei Morgana und Jake:

„ Keine Sorge, wir werden es schaffen." sagte Morgana zu Jake. „ Ich weiß, aber es bedeutet auch, dass wir wieder getrennt sein werden." entgegnete Jake traurig. „ Keine Nagst so schnell wirst du mich nicht los, wir werden uns bestimmt schneller wiedersehen als du denkst." sagte Mordred nun. Da bekam Jake ein Lächeln auf seine Lippen und nickte.

Kurz vor Mitternacht:

Jeder war für die Flucht vorbereitet. Nun mussten sie nur noch warten bis Merlin die Wachen abgelenkt hat. Das war für ihn eine leichte Aufgabe, denn er benutzte seine Magie um sie abzulenken. Als die Luft rein war liefen Jake und Mordred zum Tor wo Morgana ebenfalls mit Jakes Pferd Schattenmähne wartete. Jake setzte Mordred aufs Pferd, doch als er auch hinter ich aufs Pferd steigen wollte, nahm Morgana ihn nochmal in den Arm und sagte: „ Pass auf dich auf." „ Mache ich, falls ich nicht zurückkomme, dann vergiss bitte nicht dass ich dich liebe." „ Du wirst wiederkommen." „ Er ist mein Bruder ich kann nichts versprechen." Morgana nickte verständnisvoll und gab ihm noch einen Kuss. Damit stieg er aufs Pferd und ritt los, in Richtung Wald. Morgana schaute ihnen noch eine Weile hinterher und ging, dann zurück in ihre Gemächer.


	10. Kapitel 10 Eine Falle für Jake

Bei Jake und Mordred:

Sie ritten immer weiter in den Wald hinein. „ Es ist nicht mehr weit bis zum Druidenlager." sagte Mordred nach einer Weile. „ Ja, dann bist du wieder in Sicherheit." antwortete Jake. Sie ritten immer weiter bis sie an einem See ankamen, wo eigentlich das Lager sein soll, doch es war niemand da. Sie stiegen vom Pferd ab und gingen dichter an den See heran. „ Bist du sicher, dass es hier war?" fragte Jake. Plötzlich wurden sie von ungefähr zwanzig Männern umzingelt. Einer der Männer trat näher an den beiden heran und sagte zu Mordred: „ Das hast du gut hinbekommen kleiner. Uther wird uns ein Vermögen für geben." Kaum hatte er das gesagt wurde Jake auch schon festgenommen und an einem Baum gebunden. Jake war geschockt, denn der Mann war sein Vater. „ Was soll das Vater?" schrie Jake. „ Ich habe beschlossen ein Werwolf Jäger zu werden. Ich konnte dich noch nie leiden, egal ob du mein Sohn bist oder nicht. Dein Bruder Mordred hat mehr Potenzial als du und er wurde nicht als Monster geboren." entgegnete sein Vater. „ Du bist eine Schande, du hättest nie geboren werden sollen." fügte er noch hinzu. „ Du bist der schlechteste Vater der Welt!" schrie Jake wütend. Jake wurde immer wütender und durch seine Wut wurde er immer mehr zum Wolf. Die Jäger hatten ein Lager an dem See auf geschlagen. „ Wer Langeweile hat, kann meinen Sohn gerne ein wenig foltern." sagte Jakes Vater noch und setzte sich, dann zu den anderen Männern mit ans Lagerfeuer. Das ließ sich Connor, der beste Mann von General Tullius (Jakes Vater) nicht zweimal sagen und folterte Jake auf grausame Art und Weise.

Er peitschte ihn aus, zog ihm das Hemd aus um ihm irgendetwas in die Haut zu ritzen und beschimpfte ihn als Monster. Jake wurde immer wütender, er verwandelte sich vor Wut jetzt richtig zum Wolf. Doch sein Vater hatte daran gedacht, denn die Fesseln waren immun gegen Jakes Angriffe und gegen seine Magie. Connor setzte sich, dann auch wieder zu den anderen. Nach einer Weile, legten sich die Jäger hin und schliefen, bis auf drei, die Wache halten.

Als Jake sich wieder mehr beruhigte und sich zurückverwandelte, kamen ihm immer mehr die Tränen. Er dachte an Morgana, er hatte ihr versprochen wiederzukommen. Doch jetzt wird er es vielleicht nicht mehr einhalten können. Aber nein, daran durfte er jetzt nicht denken. Er sollte sich lieber einen Fluchtplan überlegen. Nach einer Weile, fiel ihm ein dass er durch seine Magie Kontakt mit Merlin aufnehmen kann. Er war sich nicht ganz sicher ob es klappt, denn Camelot war einige Meilen entfernt, doch einen Versuch ist es Wert dachte er sich.

Bei Merlin ungefähr 2.00 Uhr morgens:

„ Merlin." flüsterte eine Stimme in seinem Kopf. Die Stimme kam ihm bekannt vor, er dachte erst dass es wieder der Drache war doch je öfters die Stimme seinen Namen flüsterte, desto mehr fiel ihm auf das es Jakes Stimme war. „ Jake bist du das?" fragte er nochmal um sich ganz sicher zu sein. „ Ja, die Flucht ist nicht ganz so gelaufen wie geplant." antwortete Jake. „ Was meinst du damit?" „ Mein Bruder sollte mich zu meinem Vater locken, er glaubt ein Werwolf Jäger zu sein. Er hat ungefähr zwanzig Männer, meine Angriffe Sind gegen meine Fesseln wirkungslos und er will mich an Uther verkaufen. Du musst mich befreien." erzählte Jake ihm von seiner Situation. „ Ok, aber Wo seid ihr und wie soll ich dich befreien?" „ Wir sind an einem See im Wald. Lass dir was einfallen." „ Vielleicht kann Morgana, ja noch helfen." sagte Merlin. „ Eigentlich wollte ich dass sie sich keine Sorgen macht, aber wenn es nicht anders geht." entgegnete Jake. Merlin wollte gerade zu Morgana gehen, als Jake noch sagte: „Beeil dich Merlin, ich habe Angst."

Merlin betrat leise Morganas Gemächer und zu seiner Verwunderung, war sie noch wach.

Sie war etwas überrascht, als Merlin herein kam, aber sie konnte sich schon fast denken dass es um Jake geht. „ Merlin, was machst du hier?" fragte sie trotzdem nochmal. „ Jake ist in eine Falle gelockt worden, sein Bruder war nur ein Köder. Sein Vater hat ihn gefangen genommen." antwortete Merlin. „ Sein Vater? Ist es, weil er ein Werwolf ist?" fragte sie. „ Du weißt davon?" „ Ja er hat es mir selbst erzählt." „ Ja sein Vater glaubt ein Werwolf Jäger zu sein. Er will ihn an Uther verkaufen." antwortete Merlin. „ Was, dann müssen wir was unternehmen." sagte Morgana ernst und besorgt. „ Ich weiß, deshalb bin ich zu dir gekommen. Ich dachte dass uns beiden vielleicht etwas einfällt." sagte Merlin. „ Weißt du wo er ist?" fragte sie. „ Im Wald an einem See. Aber genaueres weiß ich nicht." antwortete er. „ Ok, vielleicht kann Arthur uns helfen. Wir können ja erzählen, dass Jake von Banditen entführt wurde." entgegnete Morgana. Merlin nickte und fragte: „ Würde es euch was ausmachen ihn zu fragen? Ich würde die Pferde inzwischen satteln." „ Nein, ich werde ihn fragen. Wir treffen uns vor dem Stadttor."

Morgana betrat Arthurs Gemächer. Dieser schlief natürlich tief und fest. Sie ging auf sein Bett zu um ihn zu wecken. Doch wie immer zog er sich die Decke nur noch weiter über den Kopf. Morgana verdrehte die Augen und zog ihm die Decke ganz weg. Es zeigte sogar seine Wirkung und guckte Morgana verwirrt an und fragte: „Morgana was machst du denn hier?" „ Merlin und ich brauchen deine Hilfe. Jake wurde von einer Bande Banditen gefangen genommen." „ Was? Ok ich helfe euch, wisst ihr wo er ist?" „ Das sagen wir dir später, wir sollten erst mal losgehen. Merlin wartet mit den Pferden am Stadttor." Arthur nickte und die beiden gingen zu Merlin. „ Wir wissen nur, dass er im Wald an einem See ist." beantwortete Morgana Arthurs letzte Frage noch. „ Ok" Damit ritten die drei in Richtung Wald.

Bei Jake:

Er hatte das erste Mal in seinem Leben richtige Angst. Er wusste nicht genau warum. Aber er hoffte, dass Merlin sich beeilen wird. Er hatte bitterliche Schmerzen von der Folterung. Er versuchte sich jetzt, bis Merlin kommt, etwas auszuruhen. Doch er hatte zu große Schmerzen.

Nach einer Weile hörte er Pferde galoppieren. Es kam immer näher. „ Jake?" hörte er plötzlich jemanden rufen. Er schaute sich um und konnte drei, ihm nur allzu bekannten Gestalten, ausfindig machen. „ Merlin. Du hast es geschafft, mich zu finden." sagte er erleichtert. „ Ja, Morgana und Arthur sind auch hier." entgegnete Merlin. Bevor Jake noch etwas erwidern konnte, wurde er auch schon wieder von Morgana in den Arm genommen. „ Sieht so aus, als wenn mein Sohn tatsächlich Freunde gefunden hat." sagte plötzlich eine Stimme hinter ihnen. Sie schauten jetzt alle in die Richtung. Arthur und Morgana zogen ihre Schwerter und waren Kampfbereit. Dann kamen auch die anderen Männer von Tullius und griffen sie an. Morgana und Arthur versuchten so gut wie möglich die Angreifer aufzuhalten.

Währenddessen befreite Merlin, Jake mit Magie. „ Kommt hier entlang." rief Jake und sie rannten alle zu ihren Pferden. Sie stiegen auf und ritten zurück Richtung Camelot. Doch Tullius gab nicht auf und ritt mit seinen Männern hinterher. Merlin und Jake versuchten sie mit Magie abzuschütteln, natürlich so, dass Arthur es nicht mitbekam. Morgana allerdings merkte es. Plötzlich hielt Tullius mit seinen Männern an und rief ihnen: „ Warte nur ich werde dich schon noch bekommen." hinterher.

Jake, Arthur, Merlin und Morgana kamen, dann wieder in Camelot an. Jake bedankte sich dann bei ihnen. Arthur und Merlin gingen zurück ins Bett um noch etwas Schlaf zu bekommen. Während Morgana noch bei Jake blieb. „ Was stellst du nur immer für Sachen an, erst das Gift und jetzt das." sagte sie. „ Keine Ahnung, aber ich hatte das erste Mal in meinem Leben richtige Angst." „ Keine Sorge, du bist jetzt wieder in Sicherheit." sagte sie mitfühlend. „ Ich weiß." sagte er und küsste sie. „ Ich werde jetzt versuchen noch etwas Schlaf zubekommen, damit ich dich morgen wieder bewachen kann." fügte er noch hinzu. Sie nickte und ging damit ebenfalls zurück in ihre Gemächer.


	11. Kapitel 11 Merlins Mutter

Ein paar Wochen später, gingen Merlin und Jake wieder durch die Stadt. Plötzlich kam ihnen eine Frau entgegen. „ Merlin." sagte sie und umarmte ihn. „ Mutter was machst du denn hier?" fragte Merlin sie. Doch bevor sie antworten konnte, sah Merlin dass sie ein blaues Auge hatte. „ Wer hat dir das angetan? fragte er besorgt. „ Kenan und seine Banditen. Ich bin gekommen um Camelot um Hilfe zu beten." „ Hallo, ich bin Jake. Arthur wird uns bestimmt eine Audienz beim König beschaffen." trat Jake dem Gespräch bei. „Ich bin Hunith, Merlins Mutter. Ihr kennt Prinz Arthur?" fragte Hunith. „ Ich bin sein Diener." sagte Merlin mit einem Lächeln im Gesicht. „ Ja und ich bin Lady Morganas Leibwache." fügte Jake noch hinzu. „ Oh, wirklich?" Die Jungs nickten gleichzeitig. Sie unterhielten sich noch eine Weile. „ Ich werde Arthur jetzt mal fragen gehen. Jake, kannst du meine Mutter zu Gaius so lange bringen?" „ Ja klar kein Problem." antwortete Jake. „ Danke." bedankte sich Merlin und ging zu Arthur.

Bei Jake und Hunith:

„ Kennst du Merlin schon lange?" fragte Hunith Jake. „ Naja, wir kennen uns seit unserer Ankunft in Camelot. Ich kam einen Tag nach ihm hier an." „ Achso, dann bist du gar nicht aus Camelot?" „ Nein, ich komme aus Flusswald. Ich lebe, aber jetzt hier. Bei meinem Onkel." antwortete Jake. „ Wie kommt es eigentlich, dass ihr beide Arbeit am Königshof habt." „ Irgend so eine Hexe wollte Arthur und Morgana töten. Merlin konnte Arthur retten und ich Morgana. Unsere Belohnung war halt Arbeit am Königshof." „ Dann seid ihr zwei also Helden." „ Wenn man es so betrachten möchte." sagte er.

Sie betraten Gaius Gemächer. Gaius war sehr überrascht als er Hunith sah. „ Hunith was machst du hier und was ist mit deinem Auge?" fragte dieser. „ Das ist eine lange Geschichte." antwortete sie. „ Ich gehe, dann mal zu Morgana." sagte Jake und verabschiedete sich. Doch bevor er rausging gab Gaius ihm noch einen Schlaftrunk für Morgana.

Im Thronsaal:

Merlin hatte eine Audienz beim König für seine Mutter bekommen. „ Kenan, nimmt uns unsere Ernten. Wenn wir nichts unternehmen werden unsere Kinder den nächsten Sommer nicht erleben. Deshalb bitte ich um Camelots Hilfe." sprach Hunith zu dem König. „ Ealdor liegt in Cenreds Reich, er sollte sich darum kümmern." antwortete Uther. „ Wir haben ihm um Hilfe gebeten, aber ihn interessieren die abgelegenen Dörfer nicht. Camelot ist unsere einzige Hoffnung." „ Komm schon Vater ein paar Männer könnten wir doch dorthin schicken." „ Jaja, das ist ja auch nicht das Problem. Es hat Jahre gedauert um einen Friedensvertrag mit ihm zu vereinbaren. Wenn wir jetzt in sein Reich gehen, könnte er es als Krieg sehen und der Vertrag wäre hinüber." antwortete Uther „ Ich bedaure, aber Camelot kann nicht helfen." Hunith kniete sich nochmal vor dem König hin und flehte ihn nochmal an. „ Tut mir ehrlich leid, aber es geht nicht." sagte Uther nochmal. Damit ging Morgana zu Hunith und half ihr beim Aufstehen. Die Audienz bei dem König war nun beendet.

Bei Arthur und Merlin

„ Es tut mir Leid. Wenn es nach mir ginge wären wir schon längst auf dem Weg dorthin. ich wünschte, wir könnten allen Dörfern helfen. Egal wie weit entfernt sie sind." sagte Arthur. „ Ist schon ok. Ich werde mit meiner Mutter zurück nach Ealdor gehen. Es war mir eine Ehre euch zu dienen." „ Du wirst doch wiederkommen." „ Ich weiß es nicht, sie ist meine Mutter." „ Merlin, ich würde genau das gleiche für meine Mutter tun." entgegnete Arthur.

Bei Gwen und Merlin:

Merlin ging zu Gwen, die ihm beim Packen helfen wollte. „ Hier ist dein Schwert und noch deine Rüstung." sagte sie als sie fertig waren. „ Bei so viel Last werde ich noch zusammenbrechen." sagte er. „ Nein, wirst du nicht wir werden nämlich mitkommen." antwortete Morgana die gerade zur Tür reinkam. „ Was hast du denn gedacht. Das wir dich alleine lassen?" fragte nun auch Jake, der hinter Morgana war. „ Aber, es wird gefährlich werden für euch My Lady." „ Ich kann ziemlich gut mit dem Schwert umgehen und Jake ist doch bei mir." entgegnete sie. „ Und ich kenn mich mit Rüstungen aus und kann Waffen schärfen." fügte Gwen noch hinzu.

Jake, Merlin, Hunith, Morgana und Gwen ritten Richtung Ealdor. Als es dunkel wurde schlugen sie im Wald ein Lager auf. Jake war der erste der sich hinlegte. Morgana legte sich natürlich neben ihn hin und Gwen neben Morgana. Merlin und seine Mutter unterhielten sich noch ein wenig. „ Sie sollten nicht hier sein. Vor allem nicht Morgana. Ist sie nicht das Mündel des Königs?" sagte Hunith „ Davon merkt man aber nichts. Sie ist die einzige die ich kenne, die keine Angst vor ihm hat." entgegnete Merlin. „ Sag mal, führt sie mit Jake eine heimliche Beziehung?" fragte sie. „ Ja, sie würden alles füreinander tun. Ein echtes Traumpaar." „ Ist das nicht gefährlich?" fragte Hunith. „ Ja schon, aber solange Uther nichts mitbekommt ist alles in Ordnung." sagte Merlin. Nun legte sich auch Hunith hin. Merlin wollte sich ebenfalls hinlegen als er plötzlich ein Geräusch hörte. Er stand auf, nahm sich sein Schwert und ging nachsehen wo es herkam.


	12. Kapitel 12 Kenan der Bandit Teil 1

Merlin ging immer weiter, bis ihm jemand ein Schwert an die Kehle hält. „ Glaubst du, du kannst ohne mich gehen Merlin?" „ Arthur." sagte Merlin und drehte sich so schnell um, das er ihm fast mit dem Schwert getroffen hatte. „ Merlin pack das Schwert weg, du siehst albern aus." sagte Arthur und nahm ihm das Schwert weg. Sie gingen zum Lager und redeten miteinander. „ Wie viele Männer hat dieser Kenan?" fragte Arthur. „ Nach dem was meine Mutter gesagt hat, ungefähr 40." „ Ok, ruh dich aus Merlin. Morgen wird ein langer Tag werden." sagte Arthur. Merlin nickte und die beiden legten sich hin.

Am nächsten Morgen:

Als sie in Ealdor ankamen, wurden sie auch schon von den Banditen begrüßt. Sie vertrieben die Banditen vorerst. Denn Kenan, der Anführer der Banditen, rief noch: „ Das werdet ihr bereuen, ich werde euch alle vernichten. Euch alle!" Damit ritten die Banditen weg. Arthur rief alle Dorfbewohner zusammen und hielt eine Rede. „ Ihr müsst euch endlich gegen Kenan wehren." sagte Arthur zu den Dorfbewohnern. „ Wer seid ihr eigentlich?" fragte einer der Dorfbewohner. „ Ich bin Arthur Pendragon, Prinz von Camelot." antwortete er. Die Dorfbewohner guckten ihn erstaunt und verwirrt an. „ Warum solltet ihr uns helfen wollen?" fragte ein Junge in Merlins Alter. Merlin kannte diesen Jungen, es war sein bester Freund Will. „ Das ist doch nicht wichtig. Wichtig ist das ich jetzt hier bin um euch zu helfen." entgegnete Arthur. „ Und was sollen wir deiner Meinung nach tun?" fragte Will misstrauisch. „ Ich kenne Leute, wie Kenan. Er wird jedes Jahr wiederkommen. Man kann ihn nur aufhalten, wenn man sich gegen ihn wehrt." sagte Arthur. „ Ach ja, ihr werdet uns noch alle umbringen!" entgegnete Will wütend. „ Und was wäre deine Alternative?" „ Wir geben ihm einfach alles was wir haben." antwortete Will. Doch damit waren die anderen Dorfbewohner nicht zufrieden und schlossen sich Arthur an. „ Ihr solltet euch alle ausruhen. Morgen werden wir mit eurem Training beginnen." sagte Arthur noch. Damit gingen die Dorfbewohner weg und machten ihren gewohnten Alltag oder ruhten, wie der Prinz es sagte, sich aus. „ Na Merlin, wir haben uns ziemlich lange nicht mehr gesehen." sagte plötzlich eine junge Frauenstimme hinter ihm. Er erkannte sie sofort, drehte sich um und umarmte sie. „ Freya, ich habe dich auch vermisst." sagte er. „ Merlin, du hast nie erzählt das du eine Freundin hast." neckte Arthur ihn. „ Wir sind nicht zusammen, wir kennen uns nur sehr lange und sehr gute Freunde." konterte Merlin. „ Jaja." sagte Arthur und ging zu Huniths Haus. „ Wir lassen euch, dann mal alleine." sagte Jake und grinste Merlin an. „ Ich werde mich hier etwas umsehen." fügte Jake noch hinzu. „ Ich komme mit dir." sagte Morgana Jake nickte und die beide gingen nun spazieren.

Bei Morgana und Jake:

Sie gingen ein wenig durch das Dorf und kamen auf einer Wiese, etwas abseits vom Dorf an. „Können wir uns kurz ausruhen?" fragte Morgana. „Klar warum nicht." antwortete Jake. Sie setzte sich nebeneinander auf die Wiese. „Du bist in letzter sehr ruhig." sagte Morgana nach einer Weile. „Ich überlege, ob ich Kenan schwächen sollte." antwortete Jake. „Du meinst mit Magie, stimmt's?" Jake nickte nur. „Es wäre für uns zwar ein Vorteil, aber ich würde es auch nicht nochmal ertragen, wenn du dich schon wieder in Gefahr stürzt." entgegnete Morgana. „Du hast Recht. Ich werde es lieber nicht tun." stimmte Jake ihr zu. Er lächelte sie an und küsste sie. Sie erwiderte diesen und als sie sich voneinander lösten flüsterte Morgana ihm: „ Ich liebe dich" zu. Sie blieben noch eine Weile so neben einander sitzen und gingen dann zurück ins Dorf.

Bei Merlin und Freya:

„ Ich habe dich vermisst." sagte Merlin zu ihr. „ Und ich dich erst." entgegnete sie. „Wie ist es so in Camelot?" fragte Freya. „ Ganz in Ordnung. Für jemandem aus einem Dorf ist es etwas Gewöhnungsbedürftig." Sie gingen ebenfalls ein wenig durch die Stadt und erzählten sich alles, was sie erlebt haben. Als die Sonne langsam unterging verabschiedeten sie sich. „ Ich werde, dann mal zu den anderen gehen. Sie könnten sicher noch Hilfe gebrauchen." sagte Merlin. „ Ist gut." entgegnete sie. Sie war etwas enttäuscht, denn sie hatten sich solange nicht mehr gesehen. Sie war in ihn verliebt. „Ob er auch in mich ist?" fragte sie sich. Sie umarmten sich noch und dann ging er zu den anderen.


	13. Kapitel 13 Kenan der Bandit Teil 2

Am nächsten Morgen:

Arthur trainierte die Männer des Dorfes. Er brachte ihnen die Grundtechniken des Schwertkampfes bei. Morgana und Gwen suchten alle Gegenstände zusammen, die man zum Kämpfen benutzen kann. Jake bewachte das Dorf, um Arthur zu warnen falls die Banditen kommen. Merlin ging Feuerholz sammeln und half seiner Mutter beim Haushalt.

„ Die Männer werden sie niemals aufhalten können." sagte Morgana. „ Männer müssen nicht alleine kämpfen. Frauen können auch kämpfen." entgegnete Gwen. Morgana nickte und fragte: „Wo ist Jake? Wollte er nicht das Dorf bewachen?" „Eigentlich schon. Ich habe ihn schon eine Weile nicht mehr gesehen." „Hoffentlich hat er es sich nicht anders überlegt und greift die Banditen doch an" dachte sich Morgana.

Bei Jake:

„Heute Nacht werde ich zu einem Werwolf. Es ist Vollmond, da verliere ich manchmal die Kontrolle." dachte er sich. Er war auf der Wiese, wo er mit Morgana war. Deshalb ging er am Abend aber nicht zurück zu den anderen, sondern suchte sich einen Baum, kletterte hinauf und schlief auf einem Ast ein.

Bei den anderen:

„ Jake muss jetzt erst mal alleine klarkommen. Vielleicht hat er auch etwas gesehen und kontrolliert das." beruhigte Arthur Morgana. Sie legten sich alle hin und schliefen. Nur Morgana war noch wach. „ Warum musst du mir immer solche Sorgen bereiten?" fragte sie sich und fiel nach einer Weile in einen unruhigen Schlaf.

Am nächsten Morgen:

Heute war es so weit. Kenan würde angreifen und Jake war immer noch nicht da. Gwen und Morgana konnten Arthur dazu überreden, dass Frauen auch mitkämpfen können. Sie waren alle Kampfbereit und warteten nur noch auf Kenan.

Plötzlich kamen die Banditen aus dem Wald angerannt. „ Angriff!" schrie Arthur und die Dorfbewohner rannten den Banditen entgegen. Merlin kämpfte mit Freya zusammen, natürlich wusste sie von seinen Fähigkeiten und merkte, dass er diese heimlich anwendete. Morgana kämpfte mit Gwen zusammen und Arthur kämpfte alleine gegen Kenan. Morgana wurde gerade zu Boden geworfen sie konnte dem Bandit nicht mehr ausweiche und Gwen war selbst gerade mit ihren Gegnern beschäftigt. Der Bandit wollte sie gerade töten, als er von einem Wolf zerfetzt wurde. Der Wolf half Morgana nun wieder auf ihre Beine zu kommen. Sie war etwas geschockt, denn sie hatte noch nie einen Werwolf gesehen. Der Werwolf war natürlich niemand anderes als Jake, doch das wusste sie in dem Moment noch nicht. Er zerfetzte jeden Gegner der auf ihn zukam. Bis er einen Markerschüttertes brüllen von sich gab. So bekam er alle Aufmerksamkeit. „ Morgana, geh von ihm Weg!" schrie Arthur, denn er hatte jetzt erst bemerkt, dass der Wolf bei Morgana stand. „ Keine Sorge er steht auf unserer Seite." „ Ich bin Warwick. Ich werde nur für euch kämpfen, Arthur Pendragon." sagte der Wolf. „ Ein zweiter Name, kann ja nicht schaden." dachte sich Jake Doch Merlin wusste ganz genau das, es Jake war. Die Stimme des Wolfes war ziemlich Angst einflößend. Damit sprintete der Wolf los und griff die Gegner wieder an. Der Kampf war ziemlich schnell vorbei. Kenan hatte jedoch gegen Arthur gekämpft und verloren. Die Dorfbewohner waren froh dass es vorbei war und jubelten.

Bevor jemand noch etwas zu dem Wolf sagen konnte, war dieser schon längst verschwunden.

Morgana ging nochmal auf die Wiese, bevor sie zurück nach Camelot gingen. Sie war überrascht als sie Jake dort sah. „ Was machst du hier und Wo warst du?" fragte sie leicht wütend. „ Wieso? Ich war doch bei euch." antwortete Jake. „ Aber du… du warst der Wolf." stellte sie nun fest. Er nickte und sagte: „ Ich wollte dir erst Bescheid sagen, aber ich bin von abgekommen. Es tut mir Leid." sagte er. Sie merkte dass er es bereute nichts gesagt zu haben. „ Ist schon gut." beruhigte sie ihn und küsste ihn. Doch dieser Kuss war, wie ihr erster sehr leidenschaftlich. „ Letzte Nacht war Vollmond, deshalb musste ich so schnell wie möglich außer Sichtweite gehen." erklärte er ihr. „ Ich verstehe." entgegnete sie. „ Nur was willst du den anderen sagen?" fügte sie noch hinzu. „ Keine Ahnung, dass ich überrascht worden bin und gefesselt war." antwortete er ihr. Sie nickte und ging mit ihm zurück zu den anderen. Die glaubten ihm seine Geschichte und sie ritten nun zu fünft nach Camelot.


	14. Kapitel 14 Das Turnier

Heute ist ein besonderer Tag in Camelot, denn es wird ein Turnier stattfinden, wo alle dran teilnehmen können. Es ist alles erlaubt in dem Turnier, außer Zauberei natürlich. In diesem Wettkampf können sich alle Krieger beweisen. Es findet einmal im Jahr statt und jedes Jahr hat Arthur gewonnen. Doch in diesem Jahr wird auch Jake daran teilnehmen, der ebenfalls ein guter Kämpfer ist. Viele Fremde sind in der Stadt, um am Turnier teilzunehmen oder um zu zugucken.

Heute früh aßen Arthur und Morgana auch mit Uther zusammen Frühstück. „ Jake, ich bin auf deine Kampfkunst sehr gespannt." sagte Arthur nach einer Weile. „Aber wer gewinnen wird, steht ja schon fest." fügte er noch mit einem Grinsen hinzu. „Ja, euch kann sicher niemand schlagen." sagte Jake sarkastisch. „ Freu dich nicht zu früh Arthur, wir haben Jake noch nie kämpfen sehen." verteidigte sie ihren Freund. Bei diesen Worten mussten Jake, aber auch Merlin und Gwen lächeln. „ Arthur man sollte seine Gegner nie unterschätzen. Aber ich glaube kaum das du verlieren wirst." fügte nun auch Uther hinzu. „ Das werden wir ja nachher sehen." entgegnete Arthur und damit war das Frühstück auch schon beendet.

Bei Arthur und Merlin:

„Das Morgana Jake verteidigen musste war ja klar." sagte Arthur. „Sie lieben sich halt." entgegnete Merlin. „Ich weiß, es ist einfach noch etwas ungewohnt." „Wann wollt ihr Gwen eigentlich eure Gefühle gestehen?" fragte Merlin dann. „Ich weiß es nicht. Ich wollte es in den nächsten paar Tagen tun." antwortete Arthur. Merlin nickte und bereitete seinen Herren für das Turnier vor.

Währenddessen bei Jake und Morgana:

„Ich bin ehrlich gesagt, auch auf deinen Kampfstil gespannt. Ich habe dich schließlich nur als Wolf kämpfen sehen." „Naja, ich war der beste in meinem Dorf." grinste Jake sie an. „Achso und danke, das du mich verteidigt hast." fügte er noch hinzu. „Kein Problem. Arthur ist so ein Angeber, es ist unausstehlich und Uther unterstützt das noch. Ich wäre froh, wenn er dieses Jahr mal nicht gewinnt." „Dann werde ich mir sehr viel Mühe geben." lachte Jake. Nun lachte sie auch und umarmte ihn kurz. „Willst du nicht langsam deine Rüstung anziehen? Das Turnier beginnt gleich." „Nein, ich brauche keine Rüstung zum Kämpfen und mein Schwert habe ich auch nur zur Sicherheit dabei. Ich kämpfe lieber mit Fäusten." antwortete er. „Mit Fäusten? Alle kämpfen mit Schwertern oder anderen Waffen, du wirst dich noch verletzten." „Oh nein, du hast mich noch nie kämpfen sehen." „Wie du meinst. Komm lass uns gehen das Turnier fängt gleich an." sagte Morgana, Jake nickte und sie gingen, mit Gwen zum Turnierplatz.

Die Zuschauer saßen auf einer Art Tribüne, die fast um den Kampfplatz ging. Es gab eine Öffnung wo die Kämpfer reinkamen (so ähnlich wie ein Zirkus ohne Zelt, also ohne Dach). Die Kämpfer stellten sich alle in einer Reihe auf. Es waren insgesamt 20 Krieger. Aus Camelot sind Arthur, Jake und Sir Juan dabei. Die anderen 17 sind aus anderen Städten oder Dörfern.

Als erstes trat Sir Juan gegen Sir Thomas aus Nemeth an. Thomas kämpfte mit Doppelschwertern und Juan mit einem Schwert und einem Schild. Sie standen gegenüber und warteten auf das Startsignal des Königs, das auch sofort gegeben wurde. Thomas hatte einen sehr Aggressiven Kampfstil, man könnte fast sagen dass er jeden Gegner töten würde. Doch Juan wich den Angriffen aus oder konterte. Thomas greift gerade nochmal an, doch Juan wehrte den Angriff ab, entwaffnete ihn und brachte ihn auf den Boden. Juan hielt sein Schwert über Thomas. Dieser gab nun schließlich auf und alle jubelten Juan zu.

„Als nächstes kämpfen Jake und James." sagte eine Wache. Die genannten stellten sich gegenüber. Während James genauso wie Juan mit Schwert und Schild kämpfen wird, kämpft Jake natürlich nur mit seinen Fäusten. Sein Schwert ist nur für den Notfall. Alle fragen sich wie er das schaffen soll. Doch es kam noch besser, Jake nahm sich ein Buch zur Hand und fängt erst mal an zu lesen. Nun waren alle völlig verwirrt, doch Jake sagte nur zu James „Fang an." Das ließ sich dieser nicht zweimal sagen und griff ihn an. Bevor James seinen Schlag richtig ausführen konnte, trat Jake ihn mit einem gekonnten Kung Fu tritt, am Kopf. James fiel zu Boden und rührte sich nicht mehr. „Keine Sorge, er ist nur bewusstlos." erklärte Jake und schaute nun von seinem Buch auf, mit einem Grinsen im Gesicht. Alle waren noch sehr erstaunt, doch nach kurzer Zeit jubelten ihm alle zu.

„Die nächsten Kämpfer sind Arthur und Klaus." sagte die Wache wieder. Diese stellten sich wie üblich gegenüber auf. Arthur hatte wie immer die Standardausrüstung Schwert und Schild und Klaus kämpfte mit einer Streitaxt, also einer Zweihandwaffe. Auch Arthur gewinnte seinen Kampf sehr schnell.

Das wiederholte sich so lange bis nur noch vier übrig waren. Diese vier waren Arthur, Juan, Jake und Connor. Jake musste gegen Connor kämpfen und Juan gegen Arthur.

Jake und Connor waren als erstes dran. Als sie gegenüber standen, erkannte Jake sofort, dass das der Connor von seinem Vater war. Diesmal hatte Jake sein Buch nicht dabei, denn er wusste, dass sein Gegner stark war. Sie stellten sich in Kampfstellung auf. Connor griff als erstes mit seinem Schwert an. Jake wich aus und gab ihm einen Schlag gegen den Hinterkopf, doch der hatte wenig Auswirkung. Connor drehte sich um und griff nochmal an. Doch was nun geschah war nicht vorhersehbar. Es kamen noch andere Männer auf den Kampfplatz und griffen Jake an. Die Männer gehörten seinem Vater, so viel war schon mal sicher. Nun zog Jake sein Schwert und metzelte alle nieder, außer Connor den hatte er bewusstlos geschlagen. Es jubelten ihm wieder alle zu. Die Leichen wurden weggetragen, damit Arthur und Juan kämpfen konnten. Arthur gewann den Kampf, nun ging es nur noch um Arthur und Jake. Juan wurde dritter.

Der Kampf zwischen Arthur und Jake war sehr spannend. Keiner wagte es aufzugeben oder Erschöpfung zu zeigen. Doch bei Arthur sah man die Erschöpfung mehr als bei Jake. Sie wehrten jeden Schlag ab und konterten. Arthur griff Jake nochmal an, doch auch dieser Schlag wurde abgewehrt. Bis Arthur zu erschöpft war und von Jake niedergeschlagen wurde. Arthur war nicht bewusstlos, doch er gab trotzdem auf. Das war das erste Mal, das er aufgab oder in einem Turnier verlor, denn er war der beste Krieger Camelots. Aber dieses Mal war es anders, alle waren erstaunt und auch Uther war geschockt. Trotzdem jubelten ihm alle zu.

Am Abend bei Morgana und Jake:

„Sieht so aus als wärst du jetzt der beste Krieger Camelots." sagte Morgana. Er lachte und antwortete: „Ja, ich hörte der Gewinner darf dich morgen auf dem Fest begleiten." „Ja das ist war, ich freue mich schon." entgegnete sie. „Ich werde jetzt Feierabend machen, es ist schon spät." sagte Jake nun. Sie nickte und gab ihm einen kurzen Abschiedskuss.

Zur selben Zeit bei Arthur und Merlin:

„Das ist unmöglich, ich habe noch nie verloren." sagte Arthur genervt. „ Seit ihr eifersüchtig?" „Nein, ich werde nicht eifersüchtig. Ich verlange eine Revange." entgegnete Arthur. „Wenn ihr nochmal verlieren wollt." grinste Merlin ihn an und bekam wieder ein Kissen ins Gesicht. Merlin machte jetzt Feierabend und ging.


	15. Kapitel 15 Freyas Fluch und die Revanche

Freya packte sich gerade ihre Tasche, denn sie wollte Merlin in Camelot besuchen gehen. Sie vermisste ihn sehr, außerdem wollte sie ihm, ihre Gefühle für ihn gestehen. Als sie mit packen fertig war, verabschiedete sie sich von ihren Eltern und ging. Doch bevor sie aus dem Dorf gehen konnte, bekam sie von Hunith noch einen Brief für Merlin.

Sie wanderte ganz gemütlich durch den Wald, als plötzlich ein Mann vor ihr stand. Er hatte eine Kapuze auf, dadurch konnte man sein Gesicht nicht genau erkennen. Plötzlich hob er seine Hand und stieß sie weg. Freya fiel hin und scheuerte sich dabei ihre Knie auf. Der Mann beugte sich zu ihr runter und murmelte unverständliche Wörter. Sie konnte riechen, dass er Alkohol getrunken hatte. „Er muss betrunken sein." dachte sie sich. Sie wollte ihn wegstoßen, doch es gelang ihr nicht. Der Mann murmelte wieder irgendetwas, aber dieses Mal kam ein komisches Licht über Freya. Damit ging der Mann auch wieder weg und das Licht verschwand auch. Freya war verwirrt, nach einer Weile stand sie, dann wieder auf und ging immer noch verwirrt weiter.

Es wurde immer dunkler, deshalb beschloss Freya sich ein Lager aufzuschlagen. Sie sammelte etwas Feuerholz und machte sich ein Lagerfeuer an. Heute Nacht war Vollmond, als den Mond eine Weile beobachtete, bekam sie plötzlich ein komisches Gefühl. Eine ihr unbekannte Kraft stieg in ihr auf und sie hatte plötzlich das Bedürfnis nach Menschenfleisch. Dann geschah es sie verwandelte sich in einen riesigen schwarzen Panther mit Flügeln und verlor die Kontrolle über sich selbst. In dem Moment lief ein Reh in der Nähe lang, doch bevor es fliehen konnte, wurde es schon von Freya verspeist. Dabei wollte sie das nicht einmal.

Währenddessen bei Jake:

Er lag gemütlich im Bett, bei seinem Onkel und las ein Buch über Drachen. Morgen möchte Arthur seine Revange bekommen. „War klar, dass er mit einer Niederlage nicht einverstanden ist." dachte sich Jake. „Aber, das Connor auch beim Turnier war heißt, dass mein Vater auch hier ist. Ich muss wohl die nächsten paar Tage vorsichtig sein." Jake legte sein Buch zur Seite und schlief nach einer Weile ein.

Am nächsten Morgen bei Freya:

Sie lag mit zerrissenen Klamotten bei ihrem Lager. Freya wachte langsam auf und war sehr verwirrt, denn sie konnte sich an gar nichts erinnern, was letzte Nacht passiert ist. Aber dann fiel es ihr wieder ein. Sie traf auf einen betrunkenen Zauberer, der sie verflucht hatte. Ihr rollte eine Träne über die Wange, sie möchte kein Menschenfressendes Monster sein. Aber heulen bringt jetzt auch nichts. „Hoffentlich weis Merlin wie man sie heilen kann." dachte Freya sich und ging weiter Richtung Camelot.

Nach ungefähr zwei Stunden ging sie durch das Stadttor von Camelot. Wie immer waren viele Händler da. „Merlin hatte Recht, für jemand aus einem Dorf ist das Anfangs gewöhnungsbedürftig." Freya ging weiter und sah Merlin und Jake bei der Schmiede. „Merlin." rief sie ihm fröhlich zu. Merlin war sehr überrascht als er sie sah. Sie gingen auf einander zu und begrüßten sich mit einer Umarmung. „Was machst du hier?" fragte er. „Ich dachte, ich komm dich mal besuchen." „Hey Freya." begrüßte Jake sie ebenfalls. „Wie geht es euch zwei?" „Ganz gut." entgegnete Merlin. „Das ist schön." „Ich werde euch zwei hübschen jetzt alleine lassen Arthur hat ja, nach einer Revange gefragt." sagte Jake nun und ging zu Arthur auf den Trainingsplatz. „Ja, Arthur war seit seiner Niederlage schlecht gelaunt." grinste Merlin

Bei Arthur und Jake:

„Ah Jake gut das du kommst. Jetzt wird sich zeigen ob du wirklich besser bist als ich." „Ja, worauf warten wir dann noch?" lachte Jake. Der Prinz grinst, beide zogen ihre Schwerter und stellten sich Kampfbereit gegenüber. Es dauerte auch nicht lange bis sie aufeinander losgingen. Der Kampf war wie bei dem Turnier sehr spannend, keiner wagte es aufzugeben. Doch diesmal verlor Jake den Kampf. „Ich bin halt der beste." „Hey, es ist noch nicht ganz klar einigen wir uns auf gleichstark." „Vergiss es!" entgegnete Arthur. „Ok, dann verlange ich eine Revange. Ich sage euch wenn es so weit ist." „Ok, dann sind wir Freunde und Rivalen. Das gefällt mir." antwortete der Prinz. Damit ging Jake zu Morgana um wieder an die Arbeit zu gehen.

Bei Freya und Merlin:

„Danke Gaius, das ich hier übernachten kann." „Kein Problem und ich glaube das Merlin sich mehr freut als er zugeben wird." Dabei wurden Merlins Wangen leicht rot. „Wenn du möchtest, zeige ich dir die Burg." bot Merlin ihr an. „Klar." antwortete sie und damit gingen die beiden durch die Burg. Merlin zeigte ihr alles, was man sehen kann. Als sie wieder bei Gaius waren, war es schon ziemlich spät, deshalb aßen sie etwas und gingen dann ins Bett.


	16. Kapitel 16 Das Picknick

Am nächsten Morgen:

Merlin hatte heute etwas Besonderes für Freya geplant. Er möchte mit ihr ein Picknick machen. Als Gaius aus seinen Gemächern ging kam Merlins Gelegenheit zu fragen. „Möchtest du mit mir heute etwas unternehmen?" fragte er sie leicht nervös. „Gerne, aber musst du nicht für Arthur arbeiten?" „Doch, aber der muss heute auch mal ohne mich auskommen." grinste Merlin. „Ok und was schlägst du vor?" „Wie wäre es mit einem Picknick?" schlug Merlin vor. „Klingt gut und wann wollen wie los?" „Am besten wäre zur Mittagszeit, vorher sollte ich wirklich nochmal zu Arthur gehen." Freya nickte und Merlin machte sich auf dem Weg zu Arthur.

Wie jeden Morgen zog Merlin die Vorhänge ganz weit auf und summte einen fröhlichen Ton um den Prinzen zu wecken. Dieser war wie immer davon genervt und bewarf Merlin mit einem Kissen. Doch meistens konnte Merlin dem ausweichen und gab dem Prinzen sein dämlich breites Grinsen.

Merlin brachte Arthur das Mittagessen und schlich sich mit Freya aus der Burg raus. Er führte sie auf eine Lichtung an einem See im Wald. Die Stelle hatte er mal, beim Kräuter suchen für Gaius, entdeckt. „Der Platz ist wunderschön." hauchte Freya. „Es freut mich, dass er dir gefällt. Hier komme ich immer her wenn ich in Ruhe nachdenken muss oder wenn ich mal ein wenig Zeit für mich brauche." entgegnete er. Merlin legte eine Decke auf dem Boden und stellte den Korb mit den belegten Broten ab. Sie setzten sich hin und aßen ihre Brote zum Mittag. „Wollen wir schwimmen gehen?" fragte Freya nach einer Weile. „Klar gern." lächelte er sie an. Als sie begann sich auszuziehen drehte er sich mit geröteten Wangen um und hielt sich dabei die Augen zu. Sie rief ihm zu: „Du kannst dich wieder umdrehen." Er drehte sich um und sah dass sie schon im Wasser war. Bevor er sich ebenfalls auszog, bat er Freya sich umzudrehen. „Das wäre einfach nur faire." entgegnete sie und drehte sich um. Merlin zog sich nun auch aus und ging ins Wasser. Plötzlich umarmte er sie von hinten und erschreckte sie. „Hey das bekommst du zurück." sagte sie. „Ach ja, dazu musst du mich erst mal fangen." entgegnete er und schwamm los. Freya schwamm ihm hinterher und versuchte ihn zu fangen. Das gelang ihr auch nach einer Weile und kitzelte ihn ab. Merlin war sehr kitzelig, deshalb fiel ihr das nicht sehr schwer. Sie hatten sehr viel Spaß und lachten miteinander. Als sie aus dem Wasser rausgingen zogen sie sich wieder an und setzten sich noch für eine Weile auf die Decke. „Das war ein sehr schöner Tag, Merlin." „Ja, wir hatten lange nicht mehr so viel Spaß." „Stimmt." Als es etwas dunkler wurde erinnerte sich Freya wieder an den Fluch den der betrunkene Zauberer ihr aufgelegt hatte. „Ist alles in Ordnung bei dir?" fragte er sie. Merlin konnte sehen, dass sie etwas bedrückt. „Nein, als ich auf dem Weg nach Camelot war, kam mir ein betrunkener Zauberer in den Weg. Er hat mir irgendeinen Fluch aufgelegt." „Einen Fluch? Was für eine Art von Fluch?" fragte Merlin. „Ich verwandle mich nachts in eine Menschenfressende Bestie." antwortete Freya. „Also bist du jetzt ein Werwolf?" fragte er und dachte dabei an Jake. „Nein, ich hatte Flügel und sah aus wie eine riesige schwarze Katze." entgegnete sie. „Vielleicht sollten wir es Gaius sagen, er weiß vielleicht was das zu bedeuten hat." sagte Merlin. Freya nickte und schaute ihm dabei tief in die Augen. Sie verlor sich in ihnen. „Ich bin ein Monster oder?" „Nein, das darfst du auf keinen Fall denken!" entgegnete er und nahm sie in den Arm. Freya erwiderte die Umarmung sofort. „Merlin, ich muss dir was sagen." „Ok und das wäre?" Sie war gerade dabei ihm ihre Liebe zu gestehen und wusste nicht genau wie, deshalb beugte sie sich zu ihm und küsste ihn. Merlin war überrascht, erwiderte den Kuss jedoch. Als sie sich lösten hauchte sie ihm „Ich liebe dich." zu und küsste ihn nochmal. Nun lächelte er und flüsterte „Ich dich auch." Es war schon sehr früh am Abend und es fing langsam an zu dämmern, deshalb gingen sie Händchenhaltend zurück.

„Merlin, wo wart ihr solange? Ich habe mir Sorgen um euch gemacht!" begrüßte Gaius die beiden, als sie in seine Gemächer kamen. „Wir haben ein Picknick gemacht." antwortete Merlin. „Arthur hat nach dir gesucht, ich habe ihm gesagt, dass du in der Taverne bist." „Was? Alles nur nicht die Taverne." entgegnete Merlin. „Gaius, kennt ihr euch mit Flüchen aus?" fügte er noch hinzu. „Wie meinst du das?" „Ich wurde von einem betrunkenen Zauberer verflucht." beantwortete Freya die Frage. „Ich verwandle mich nachts in eine riesige schwarze Katze mit Flügeln." fügte sie noch hinzu. „Ich fürchte, da kann ich dir nicht helfen. Es gibt aber jemanden der so ein ähnliches Schicksal erleiden muss." antwortete Gaius. Merlin wusste das Gaius, Jake meinte. „Ok, aber ich kann dir auf jeden Fall sagen, dass du dich nur bei Vollmond verwandelst. Wir sollten morgen alles Weitere besprechen." sagte Merlin nun und damit gingen alle, nach dem sie noch Abendbrot gegessen haben, ins Bett.


	17. Kapitel 17 Jakes Schülerin

Sehr früh am Morgen ging Merlin mit Freya zu Jake. Er wollte mit ihm über Freyas Fluch reden, jedoch bevor dieser mit seiner Arbeit begann. Merlin klopfte bei der Schmiede an und die Tür wurde auch sofort von Jake geöffnet. „Merlin? Was machst du so früh hier?" „Wir wollten mit dir über etwas reden, dazu dürfen wir nicht beobachtet werden!" Als Merlin dies sagte fiel Jake nun auch auf, das Freya auch da ist. „Ok, dann kommt rein." entgegnete Jake nun. Merlin nickte und ging mit Freya hinein. „Worum geht es?" fragte Jake, nachdem er die Tür geschlossen hatte. „Freya wurde mit einem Fluch belegt, es ist so ähnlich wie bei dir. Also sie verwandelt sich bei Vollmond in ein, naja, Monster." sagte Merlin. „Oh und ich soll ihr jetzt helfen, damit umzugehen. Stimmt's?" „Naja, nur wenn du willst." „Na klar ich helfe euch gerne. Wir sind doch Freunde." entgegnete Jake und lächelte freundlich. „Danke, das ist sehr nett von dir." bedankte sich Freya bei Jake. „Über was für eine Art von Monster reden wir eigentlich?" „Nun, ich bin eine riesige, schwarze Katze mit Flügeln." erklärte Freya nun schon wieder ihr Aussehen. „Ok, wie wäre es, wenn ich dich heute nach Feierabend abhole und wir mit deinem Training beginnen." schlug Jake vor. „Ok, warte Training?" „Ja, du wirst jetzt meine Schülerin werden." erklärte Jake. „Wirklich? Das ist sehr nett von dir." freute sich Freya. „Wo wirst du mich abholen?" fragte sie noch. „Bei Gaius." antwortete er. Sie nickte und bedankte sich nochmal. „Ok, ihr solltet jetzt gehen. Meine Schicht bei Morgana beginnt gleich." sagte Jake nach einer Weile. Merlin und Freya nickten und gingen.

Jake betrat Morganas Gemächer und zog die Vorhänge auf. Doch anders als Merlin Arthur weckte, weckte er Morgana sanft auf, in dem er sich an die Bettkante setzte und streichelte sanft über ihre Wange. Es zeigte auch eine sehr gute Wirkung, manchmal aber nicht, dann küsste er sie einfach wach. Es gab aber auch oft den Fall, dass sie durch ihre Alpträume schon längst wach war. Sie lächelte ihn an und setzte sich nun hin. Er küsste sie und wünschte ihr einen Guten Morgen. „Wie habt ihr geschlafen?" fragte er sie. „Es war schon mal schlimmer, also besser als sonst. Wie hast du geschlafen?" fragte sie ihn zurück. „Ganz gut, obwohl du mir gefehlt hast." grinste er sie an. Daraufhin gab sie ihm noch einen kurzen Kuss und stand dann auf. Auch Gwen betrat gerade die Gemächer und half Morgana wie immer mit dem Kleid. Danach sammelte sie wie immer die Wäsche in einem Korb und ging sie waschen. Natürlich gab sie Morgana auch noch das Frühstück. Jake saß nun mit Morgana am Tisch und fragte nach dem Tagesablauf.

Am Abend:

Jake hat nun Feierabend und verabschiedete sich von Morgana mit einer Guten Nacht und einem Kuss. Jake ging machte sich auf dem Weg zu Gaius um Freya abzuholen. Als er die Arztkammer betrat saß Freya schon bereit an einem Tisch. „Können wir losgehen?" fragte er trotzdem nochmal. Sie nickte und damit gingen die beiden los. Er führte sie auf eine Lichtung außerhalb der Stadt. Sie setzte sich gegenüber hin und Jake fing an zu erzählen: „Als erstes solltest du herausfinden wie du deine Kräfte aktivierst. Ich habe mich immer, vom Vollmond mal abgesehen, verwandelt wenn ich wüten war oder wenn ich traurig war. Aber auch wenn schreckliche Erinnerungen von früher wieder hochkommen. Was ich damit sagen möchte ist, das es bei mir auf Gefühle reagiert." „Ok und was mache ich wenn ich in diesem Zustand bin?" „Ich versuche dabei immer an die Person zu denken, die mir am meisten etwas bedeutet. Es hat mir sehr geholfen und Mittler Weile brauche ich das nicht mehr, ich denke trotzdem noch an die Person, weil ich manchmal noch die Kontrolle verliere." erklärte er ihr. Sie nickte und fragte dann: „Entschuldige die Frage, aber darf ich wissen wer diese Person bei dir ist?" „Ja, aber nur wenn du versprichst es für dich zu behalten!" Freya nickte. „Es ist Lady Morgana, wir haben so etwas wie eine heimliche Beziehung. Sie weiß über meine Kräfte Bescheid und ich bin ihr dafür dankbar das sie mich so akzeptiert, wie ich bin." erzählte er. „Wow, du musst sehr viel für sie empfinden. Sie kann froh sein, dass sie dich hat. Ich meine du kannst sie durch deine Kräfte besser beschützen, als irgendein Ritter. Was für eine Art von Monster bist du eigentlich?" „Ich würde sie mit meinem Leben beschützen! Ich bin ein Werwolf. Seit meiner Geburt." „Seit deiner Geburt? Wie ist das möglich?" „Darüber rede ich nicht gerne, weil es mit dem Tot meiner Mutter zusammenhängt." „Oh, das tut mir Leid und was ist mit deinem Vater?" „Mein Vater hat mich, wegen meinen Kräfte gehasst, er hat sich selbst zum Werwolf Jäger ernannt." „Dann war deine Kindheit wohl, nicht so schön." „Nein, aber das geht schon. Anfangs wollte ich eigentlich, keine Beziehung anfangen. Aber als ich Morgana kennenlernte brach ich meinen eigenen Schwur. Ich würde mir Mittler Weile eine eigene Familie wünschen. Wen hast du als wichtigste Person?" „Merlin, er und ich sind seit gestern zusammen." „Wirklich? Davon hat er mir gar nichts erzählt. Ok ich denke für heute reicht es erst mal. Morgen kommt der praktische Teil dran." „Alles klar, Meister." entgegnete sie sarkastisch. Jake musste lachen und nach einer Weile: „Alles klar, mein Schüler." Damit gingen sie zurück nach Camelot.

Freya freute sich riesig auf die nächste Lektion, deshalb ging sie sofort ins Bett, um am nächsten Tag fit zu sein. Auch Jake ging sofort ins Bett, doch in dieser Nacht hatte er einen seiner schlimmsten Alpträume, die er je hatte.


	18. Kapitel 18 Schlimme Träume

Jake wälzte sich hin und her, er hatte einen Alptraum:

Sein Vater entführte Morgana und folterte sie. Eigentlich sollte sie nur ein Köder sein, doch das Connor sie foltern wird war klar. Jake ist auf den Köder eingegangen, um seine Geliebte zu retten. Er kämpfte gegen die Männer seines Vaters, es lief erst auch ganz gut. Doch dann stand er seinem Vater und Connor gegenüber. Sein Vater hielt Morgana fest und hielt ihr ein Messer an die Kehle. Eine falsche Bewegung von Jake und Morgana ist tot. Er war so wütend, dass er seine Kontrolle verlor und sich verwandelte. Doch als er Connor zerfetzte, stach sein Vater, Morgana das Messer in die Kehle und tötete sie. Jake verwandelte sich zurück und rannte auf sie zu. Er nahm sie in den Arm und versuchte sie mit seiner Magie zu heilen, doch nichts konnte sie mehr retten. Tränen liefen ihm über die Wangen. „Jake, vergesse mich nicht." brachte Morgana noch in einem Flüsterton hervor. „Nein Morgana du wirst nicht sterben! Tu mir das bitte nicht an!" schrie Jake und gab ihr einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss, den sie nur ganz schwach erwidern konnte. Ihr Körper sackte immer mehr in seine Arme, bis sie sich nicht mehr regte.

„Nein!" schrie Jake und wachte schweißgebadet auf. Nun rollte ihm eine Träne über die Wange. „Egal was passiert, ich werde sie mit meinem Leben beschützen." schwor er sich. Zum Glück hatte sein Onkel seinen Schrei nicht gehört. Er beschloss sich auf den Weg zu Morgana zu machen.

Jake? Was machst du hier um diese Zeit?" Er antwortete nicht. Morgana konnte sehen das ihm, etwas durch den Kopf ging. „Ok, was ist los?" fragte sie. „Nichts, es ist alles in Ordnung." log er. „Jake, du kannst mich nicht anlügen. Ich kann sehen das dich etwas beschäftigt." entgegnete sie und ging auf ihn zu. Morgana legte ihm eine Hand an seine rechte Wange und fragte nochmal: „Also, was ist los?" Jake sah, das weitere ausreden nichts bringen würden, deshalb erzählte er von seinem Traum: „ Ich hatte letzte Nacht, naja, einen Alptraum." Morgana sah ihn voller Mitgefühl an, denn sie wusste wie schlimm Alpträume sein können und fragte Vorsichtig: „Worum ging es in dem Traum?" „Mein Vater, er hat dich entführt. Er wollte dich als Köder benutzen um mich zu einzufangen. Ich bin darauf eingegangen, weil ich dich retten wollte. Als ich bei euch ankam, kämpfte ich gegen die Männer meines Vaters. Bis ich nur noch Connor und ihm gegenüberstand, aber mein Vater hielt dir ein Messer an die Kehle. Ich wurde so wütend, das ich meine Kontrolle verlor. Bevor ich ihn aufhalten konnte, hat er dich umgebracht…" An der Stelle brach Jake ab. Morgana umarmte ihn und sagte: „Du brauchst dir keine Sorgen um mich machen. Aber wenn du möchtest kannst du heute Nacht, gerne hier bleiben." „Wirklich, das wäre echt schön." entgegnete er. Sie lächelte und zog ihn zu ihrem Bett. Als sie sich hinlegten, kuschelte Morgana sich an Jake an, um ihm zu zeigen dass sie bei ihm bleibt. Er lächelte und flüsterte: „Ich liebe dich." „Ich dich auch." flüsterte Morgana zurück und schmiegte sich noch enger an ihn. Nach einer Weile schliefen die beiden ein.


	19. Kapitel 19 Die Sidhe Teil 1

Am nächsten Morgen bei Jake und Morgana:

Morgana wachte sanft in Jakes Armen auf und sah das er noch schlief. Sie lächelte und gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange. Obwohl das nicht ihre Absicht war, wurde nun auch er wach. „Guten Morgen." flüsterte sie ihm zu. Jake lächelte sie an und wünschte ihr ebenfalls einen Guten Morgen. „Danke, dass ich die Nacht hierbleiben durfte." „Keine Ursache, das habe ich gerne getan. Ich weiß, wie schlimm Alpträume sein können." entgegnete Morgana. Er nickte und stand dann auf. Morgana folgte seinem Beispiel und stand ebenfalls auf. Sie zogen sich an und setzten sich an den Tisch, während sie auf Gwen warteten.

Bei Arthur und Merlin:

Merlin bereitete Arthur für die Jagd vor. Doch Arthur war genervt, weil Merlin wie immer sehr tollpatschig ist. Als sie fertig waren ritten sie mit ein paar Rittern los. Sie schlichen sich leise an ein Reh heran, Arthur zielte mit einer Armbrust auf das Tier, doch das lief weg als Merlin tollpatschig zu Arthur ging. „Merlin du Idiot." fluchte Arthur. Plötzlich hörten sie einen Schrei. Arthur, Merlin und die Ritter liefen in die Richtung des Schreies und fanden eine junges blondes Mädchen und einen etwas älteren Mann mit einer Art Wanderstock, von Banditen umzingelt. Die Banditen wurden natürlich von den Rittern Camelots verjagt und ein paar auch getötet. „Geht es euch gut?" fragte Arthur die beiden, doch er schenkte dem Mädchen etwas mehr Aufmerksamkeit. „Es geht uns jetzt wieder gut, danke dass ihr mich und meinen Vater gerettet habt. Ich bin Lady Sophia und das ist mein Vater Aulfric." „Ich bin Prinz Arthur von Camelot, wenn ihr wollt können wir euch mit aufs Schloss bringen." „Das wäre sehr freundlich." antwortete Sophia und Arthur brachte sie nach Camelot.

Sophia und Aulfric stellten sich nochmal dem König vor, der ihnen ein Gastgemach bereitstellte. Doch Morgana traute ihr nicht, denn sie hatte Sophia in einen ihrer Alpträume gesehen und wenn dieser war wird, wird Arthur wegen Sophia sterben und das darf auf keinen Fall passieren! Sie wird alles tun um dies zu verhindern.

Bei Arthur und Merlin:

Der Prinz schaute verträumt aus dem Fenster und beobachtete Sophia. Das fiel Merlin sofort auf und er konnte nicht anders als den Prinzen zu necken. „Na, hat sich da jemand verliebt?" „Sei nicht albern Merlin, sie ist hübsch und ich würde sie schon gerne auf ein Picknick oder so einladen, aber so leicht bin ich nicht zu haben!" „Ah, ihr wollt sie also besser kennenlernen." grinste Merlin. „Ja, Merlin und genau deshalb werde ich jetzt auch zu ihr gehen." entgegnete der Prinz und ging aus seinen Gemächern.

„Sophia." rief der Prinz, als er sie auf dem Hauptplatz sah. Sie hörte seinen Ruf und drehte sich in seine Richtung. Er ging auf sie zu und fragte: „Ich wollte euch fragen ob ihr mit mir etwas unternehmen wollt?" „Klar, aber heute würde ich mich gerne noch etwas ausruhen. Heute war ein sehr anstrengender Tag, wegen den Banditen und so. Aber morgen können wir was zusammen unternehmen. Wenn ihr wollt?" Der Prinz nickte verständnisvoll und antwortete: „Ok, ich werde euch, dann abholen." Sophia nickte und damit ging der Prinz auf den Trainingsplatz um zu trainieren.

Am Abend bei Sophia und Aulfric:

„Prinz Arthur, will morgen mit mir etwas unternehmen. Das ist doch die perfekte Gelegenheit." „Ja, dann können wir nach Avalon zurückkehren, aber du musst schnell sein. Wir haben nur bis Vollmond Zeit und das ist schon in drei Tagen." warnte Aulfric sie. „Ich weiß, Prinz Arthur wird ein schönes Opfer sein." antwortete Sophia und machte sich Bettfertig.

Aulfric ging mit seinem Wanderstock durch den Wald zum See von Avalon. „Not gwithim sar! Dar Libran trim shah!" rief Aulfric. Plötzlich flogen ganz viele kleine und blaue Wesen über dem See umher. „Ich Aulfric, wünsche mit dem Ältesten zu sprechen." Da flog auch schon ein Wesen auf Aulfric zu und antwortete: „Ich habe euch doch gesagt, das ihr verbannt worden seid! Als Strafe für die Ermordung von anderen Sidhe, wirst du mit deiner Tochter, das Leben eines sterblichen führen!" „Ich bitte euch, lasst wenigstens meine Tochter zurück. Es war mein Fehler, nicht ihrer." „Wenn sie zurückkommen möchte muss sie bis Vollmond, das Leben eines Prinzen opfern." „Ich weiß, deshalb bin ich hier. Wir bieten euch die Seele, eines sehr großen Prinzen an. Nämlich von Arthur Pendragon." Als das Wesen der Sidhe das hörte, fing er an zu lächeln und entgegnete: „Gut, bringt ihn zu mir und eure Tochter darf zurück nach Avalon."

Bei Jake und Freya:

Sie waren wieder auf der Wiese und trainierten. Heute war der praktische Teil von Freya dran. Freya war schon ganz aufgeregt und nervös, aber auch neugierig, da sie nicht weiß wie mächtig sie ist. „Okay, als erstes solltest du versuchen deine Kraft zu spüren. Ich spüre die Kraft die der Werwolf mir gibt, manchmal spricht die Kraft auch zu mir. (wie bei Naruto, wenn er mit dem Fuchsgeist spricht.) Du musst spüren, wie die Kräfte durch deine Adern fließen." „Okay, wie soll ich da am besten anfangen?" „Schließe deine Augen und konzentriere dich auf die Kräfte, wenn du es spüren kannst, dann setze sie frei und so verwandelst du dich. Wenn du in diesem Zustand bist, vergesse nicht an etwas zu denken, was dir sehr wichtig ist. Das hält dich bei Verstand." Freya nickte und schloss die Augen. Sie machte das was Jake ihr sagte und konnte tatsächlich, ihr noch unbekannte Kräfte spüren. Als sie diese genau spürte setzte sie, sie frei und verwandelte sich. Am Anfang ging es noch ganz gut, doch dann verlor sie nun doch die Kontrolle und griff ihren Meister an. …


	20. Kapitel 20 Die Sidhe Teil 2

… „Freya versuch an Merlin zu denken oder so." rief Jake und wich Freyas Angriffen dabei aus. Doch sie reagierte nicht wirklich darauf und attackierte ihn immer weiter, bis sie ihn mit ihrer Pranke in die Seite schlug. Ihre Kraft war so groß, das Jake sogar ein paar Meter weiter weg flog. Er hatte eine tiefe Wunde, durch ihre Krallen, in seiner rechten Seite. Jake hatte kaum noch Kraft um sich auf den Beinen zu halten. „Forbairn ypile!" rief Jake und Freya wurde plötzlich von einem großen Ring auf Feuer umzingelt. Natürlich ohne sie zu verletzen, doch woran Jake nicht gedacht hat, waren Freyas Flügel. Sie flog auch einfach über den Kreis und griff wieder an. Freya traf ihn wieder und Jake fiel ohnmächtig zu Boden. Doch anstatt ihn, wie das Reh zu fressen, verwandelte Freya sich langsam wieder zurück. Als sie sah was sie angerichtet hatte, fing sie an zu weinen und wusste nicht was sie tun sollte. Sie wollte Hilfe holen, doch ihn alleine da liegen lassen wollte sie auch nicht und sie konnte ihn ja schlecht bis nach Camelot tragen. Aber es bleib ihr nichts anderes übrig, sie rannte so schnell sie konnte nach Camelot.

Freya wollte gerade aufstehen und nach Camelot laufen um Hilfe zu holen, als plötzlich ein Mann vor ihr stand. Er hatte eine edle Ritter Rüstung an und blondes Haar. „Wer seid ihr?" fragte Freya vorsichtig. „Ich bin Sir Hannes der starke. Was ist mit ihm passiert?" fragte Hannes und zeigte auf Jake. „Er wurde von einem Monster angegriffen, es ist aber schon weggeflogen. Könnt ihr mir helfen ihn nach Camelot zu bringen?" fragte Freya. „Kein Problem." entgegnete Hannes und hob Jake vorsichtig auf.

Gaius saß mit Merlin an einem Tisch und unterhielt sich mit ihm über Sophia, denn auch Gaius ist bei Sophia misstrauisch. „Merlin, du solltest besser auf Arthur aufpassen, man sollte Sophia kein Vertrauen schenken." „Was macht euch so misstrauisch Gaius?" „Morgana hatte einen Alptraum, in dem Traum hat Sophia, Arthur getötet." „ Aber, das war doch nur ein Traum oder?" „ Ja aber, sie hatte den Traum bevor Sophia nach Camelot kam." „Bevor sie nach Camelot kam? Wie ist das möglich?" fragte Merlin. „Merlin, was weißt du über Seher?" „ Es heißt, sie können in die Zukunft sehen. Ihr glaubt doch nicht das Morgana eine Seherin ist oder?" „ Ich würde es nicht ausschließen. Einige ihrer Träume werden irgendwann Realität." „ Das heißt wir sollten ihren Traum nicht ignorieren." In dem Moment kamen Freya und Hannes mit Jake in den Raum. „Merlin, Jake wurde verletzt." rief Freya ganz aufgeregt und verzweifelt. „Was? Wie ist das passiert?" fragte Merlin, doch bevor jemand antworten konnte, sagte Gaius: „Leg ihn auf mein Bett. Ich werde sofort mit der Behandlung beginnen." Hannes nickte und legte Jake vorsichtig auf das Bett ab. „Wer seid ihr eigentlich?" fragte Merlin den Ritter. „Ich bin Sir Hannes der starke. Ich würde gerne Camelot als Ritter dienen." „Seid ihr denn nicht schon Ritter?" „Doch, aber in meiner Heimat ist im Moment nicht viel los und ich möchte mal was Neues erleben." „Ok, woher kommt ihr wenn ich fragen darf?" „Ich komme aus Himmelsrand." „Wirklich, Jake kommt auch von dort, er lebte in einem Dorf namens Flusswald." „Ah Flusswald, liegt in dem Reich wo ich lebte und zwar in Weißlauf." antwortete Sir Hannes. „Seine Verletzungen sind nicht so schlimm wie sie aussehen, er wird in drei Tagen wieder an die Arbeit gehen können und die Verletzungen werden in ein paar Wochen nicht mehr sichtbar sein." erklärte Gaius nach dem er Jake behandelt hat. „Merlin du solltest Gwen noch Bescheid sagen, dass sie morgen Morgana wecken muss." Merlin nickte und machte sich sofort auf dem Weg zu Gwen. „Wenn ihr wollt, könnt ihr hier mit übernachten." bot Gaius, Hannes an. „Klar gern."

Merlin klopfte an Gwens Haustür an. Es dauerte eine Weile bis sie aufmachte. „Merlin, was machst du hier um diese Zeit?" „Ich wollte dir nur sagen, dass du Morgana morgen musst." „Ok und warum kann Jake das nicht wie immer machen?" „Er wurde verletzt von Banditen. Er wird für drei Tage ausfallen." das mit den Banditen, war natürlich gelogen. „Das klingt ja nicht so toll. Danke fürs Bescheid geben." entgegnete Gwen und ging wieder ins Bett.

Am nächsten Morgen:

Gwen betrat Morganas Gemächer und weckte sie. „Gwen? Wo ist Jake?" „Jake wurde in der Nacht von Banditen verletzt. Es wird drei Tage dauern bis er wieder arbeiten kann." Morgana nickte leicht besorgt um ihren Freund. Sie stand auf und zog sich an. „Ich sollte nachher mal bei Jake vorbeischauen." dachte sich Morgana und widmete sich ihren anderen Pflichten zu.

Arthur und Sophia gingen in den Wald und genossen ihren Zweisamkeit, also Arthur zumindest. „Heute ist ein sehr schöner Tag nicht wahr." sagte Arthur. „Ja, finde ich auch. Lasst uns zusammen sein." entgegnete Sophia „Tuck von phrixur, Artur." fügte sie hinzu und Arthur war plötzlich wie verzaubert und sagte: „Ja, wir gehören zusammen." Als Sophia ihn noch mehr verzaubern wollte, kam plötzlich ein Pfeil auf sie zu, doch Arthur konnte sie noch rechtzeitig wegziehen. Der Pfeil flog an ihr vorbei und blieb in einem Baum hinter ihnen stecken. Arthur drehte sich um, um seine Angreifer anzuschauen, es waren Ritter von Camelot. Er rannte auf sie zu und rief wütend: „Was sollte das denn? Könnt ihr nicht aufpassen? Ihr habt mich fast umgebracht! Macht eure Schießübungen wo anders." „Entschuldigt uns Sir." entschuldigten sich die Wachen und setzten ihre Übungen woanders fort. „Kommt Arthur, am besten wir heiraten dann sind wir für immer zusammen." „Tuck von phrixur, Artur. Cheek nom fogish. Jamea mortharisher. Tuck von phrixur, Artur." Sie gingen zurück nach Camelot und gingen in den Thronsaal. Dort waren Morgana, Uther, Gwen, Merlin und Gaius. „Arthur darf ich wissen, warum du uns zusammen gerufen hast?" „Ja, dir ist sicherlich aufgefallen, das Sophia und ich uns sehr nahe stehen." „Nicht zu nah hoffe ich." entgegnete Uther. „Doch, wir wollen heiraten." Als Arthur dies sagte waren alle sehr geschockt. Uther fing an zu lachen und sagte: „ Das ist doch nicht dein ernst oder. Du wirst noch auf viele andere tolle Frauen treffen." „Egal was du sagst ich werde Sophia heiraten." „Ich dachte du kommst wegen der Erlaubnis zu mir." „Ja und du kannst es mir nicht verbieten." entgegnete Arthur und ging mit Sophia aus dem Saal.

Morgana betrat Gaius Gemächer, um Jake zu besuchen. „Morgana?" fragte Jake leicht benommen. Er ist erst vor ungefähr einer Stunde aufgewacht. „Ja, ich wollte wissen wie es dir geht." sagte sie, während sie sich zu ihm ans Bett setzte. „Es geht schon." antwortete Jake, doch Morgana konnte sehen das er große Schmerzen hatte…


	21. Kapitel 21 Die Sidhe Teil 3

… „Wie war dein Tag heute?" fragte Jake Morgana. „Naja, Arthur will unbedingt Sophia heiraten." „Was? Wirklich? Sie ist doch erst seit zwei Tagen hier." „Ja ich weiß, ich traue Sophia nicht wirklich." „Warum nicht?" fragte Jake. „Ich hatte wieder einen Traum." sagte sie nur und er wusste auch schon was das bedeutete. „Heute Nacht ist Vollmond." sagte Jake nach einer Weile. „Ja aber du kannst schlecht mit deiner Verletzung, diese Nacht aus Camelot gehen." „Da hast du wohl Recht."

Sophia lockte Arthur zum See von Avalon, ihr Vater war bereits dort. „Schnell wir müssen uns beeilen." sagte Aulfric als Sophia mit Arthur am See ankam. Sie ging mit Arthur in den See und begann mit dem Ritual: „Ibend dodenuve. Codon gareyew dolce are. Sue are. Igbeth dolce nur. Dobior colt oghum. Anvin. Flatau. Dondiay. Dobior colt oghum. Anvin. Flatau. Dondiay. Dobior colt oghum, Arthur Pendragon. Ibend dodenuver. Codon gareyew. Dolce nur. Sue are. Igeth dolce nur. Anvin. Flatau. Dondiay. Dobior colt oghum." Nun sank Arthur auf den Grund des Sees. Doch in diesem Moment kam Merlin. Er nahm sich den Wanderstock und rief: „Swelt goldbeorth." Ein Strahl kam auf Aulfric und dieser zersprang in viele Einzelteile. Sophia drehte sich um und wollte handeln, doch Merlin war schneller: „Og kelis!" Nun zersprang auch Sophia in viele Einzelteile. Merlin zog sich seine Jacke aus und rannte ins Wasser. Er tauchte eine Weile um Arthur aus dem Wasser zu holen. Es dauerte auch nicht sehr lange bis er ihn gefunden hat. Merlin zog Arthur aus dem Wasser und wusste nicht wie er ihn zurück bringen sollte. Da stand plötzlich ein schwarzes Pferd mit glitzernden Flügeln und einem Horn vor ihm. „Wer bist du?" fragte Merlin. „Ich bin Paffy und ich bin ein Pegasus." antwortete es. „Kannst du uns nach Camelot bringen?" fragte Merlin. Paffy nickte flog die beiden nach Camelot.

Arthur lag in seinem Bett und Gaius saß mit Merlin daneben. Der Prinz wachte nach einer Weile auf und fragte: „Was ist passiert und warum tut mein Kopf so weh?" „Ihr wolltet mit Sophia durchbrennen. Ich wollte euch aufhalten, aber ihr habt nicht auf mich gehört. Also habe ich euch niedergeschlagen mit einem Ast." antwortete Merlin. „Du hast mich niedergeschlagen?" Merlin nickte. „Keiner wird je davon erfahren! Verstanden?" Merlin und Gaius nickten.

Gaius und Merlin aßen gerade ihr Abendbrot, als Merlin fragte: „Was wisst ihr über Pegasusse?" „Es sind Wesen mit einer reinen Seele, sie sind mit den Einhörnern eng verwandt. Das einzige was sie unterscheidet sind die Flügel. Die meisten Pegasusse haben auch kein Horn, es gibt aber auch Ausnahmen. Darf ich wissen, warum du fragst?" „Ich bin am See von Avalon einem begegnet. Es hat mich hierher zurück geflogen. Es konnte sogar sprechen, ihr Name ist Paffy." Bevor Gaius etwas dazu sagen konnte betrat Morgana die Gemächer und fragte Gaius nach einem Schlaftrunk. „Aber natürlich habe ich noch einen, ich werde ihn euch raussuchen." Während Gaius den Trunk holte sagte Morgana zu Merlin: „Das muss ein heftiger Schlag gewesen sein. Arthur erinnert sich an nichts mehr was passiert ist." „Ja…" In dem Moment kam Gaius mit dem Trunk und gab ihn Morgana. Sie bedankte sich und verließ die Gemächer.


	22. Kapitel 22 Die drei Pegasusse

Eine Woche später:

Gwen ging in den Wald um für sich Pilze zu sammeln. Sie fand auch sehr viele, als plötzlich drei Pferde mit Flügeln vor ihr standen. Es waren zwei weiße und ein schwarzes. Das schwarze hatte ein Horn. Die Flügel von allen glitzerten in der Sonne. Eins der weißen hatte einen kleinen schwarzen Fleck am Kopf. Gwen bewunderte die Schönheit der Pferde. Plötzlich fingen die drei an zu sprechen: „Guten Morgen." grüßten sie freundlich. Gwen war sehr erstaunt, sie hatte solche Wesen noch nie gesehen. „Guten Morgen." grüßte sie freundlich zurück. „Was seid ihr für Wesen?" fragte sie noch. „Wir sind Pegasusse, magische Wesen. Wie heißt du?" „Ich bin Guinevere, aber die meisten nennen mich Gwen." „Ich bin Paffy." sagte das schwarze. Das weiße mit dem schwarzen Fleck sagte: „Ich bin Piffy und das ist Puffy." „Wenn ihr magische Wesen seid, dann solltet ihr Camelot verlassen. Man wird euch töten, falls man euch findet." „Nur wer ein reines Wesen besitzt, kann uns sehen und finden. Für Uther sind wir unsichtbar." entgegnete Puffy. Gwen nickte und verabschiedete sich dann: „Ich werde dann mal gehen. War schön euch kennenzulernen." „Bis bald, es war auch schön dich kennenzulernen." entgegnete Piffy.

Gwen stellte die Pilze in ihrem Haus ab und ging zum Schloss. Sie lief durch die Gänge, als sie plötzlich in jemanden hinein rennt. Dieser jemand war niemand anderes als Prinz Arthur. „Kannst du nicht aufpassen?" sagte er genervt ohne zu wissen mit wem er redet. Als er sich umdrehte und sah dass es Guinevere war, entschuldigte er sich ganz schnell. „Oh, verzeiht mir Sir. Ich war unvorsichtig." „Nein nein Guinevere das ist schon in Ordnung. Ich wusste ja nicht, dass du es bist. Wie geht es dir so?" „Mir geht es ganz gut und euch?" „Bis auf das Merlin der schlechteste Diener der Welt ist, ganz ok." Nach dem kurzen Gespräch machte Gwen sich weiter auf den Weg zu Morgana. Sie betrat die Gemächer und ging wieder an die Arbeit.

Heute haben Jake und Arthur ihre neue Revanche, da sie sich immer noch nicht einig sind wer besser ist. Sie waren wieder auf dem Trainingsplatz und standen sich gegenüber. „Bereit?" fragte Jake. Arthur nickte und griff auch sofort an. Wie immer war es ein sehr spannender Kampf. Dieses Mal hatten sie auch Publikum, einige Ritter die am Trainieren waren schauten zu und auch Merlin der eigentlich Arthurs Ställe ausmisten sollte. Jake konterte gerade einen Angriff von Arthur und brachte ihn zu Boden. „Ha, ich bin doch besser." sagte Jake als er gewann. „Nein, das ist noch nicht entschieden. Ich verlange noch eine Revange." „Noch eine? Wie lange soll das noch so weitergehen?" „Bis es endlich eindeutig entschieden ist." entgegnete Arthur. Merlin konnte nicht anders als zu grinsen, weil sein Herr mal wieder nicht verlieren kann. „Merlin was grinst du eigentlich so? Bist du mit dem ausmisten der Ställe schon fertig?" „Nein Sir, ich wollte gerade damit anfangen." antwortete Merlin und ging sofort an die Arbeit.

Jake wanderte gemütlich durch den Wald und setzte sich auf die Lichtung, wo er immer mit Freya trainierte. Er erinnerte sich, als seine Mutter gestorben ist und als sein Vater ihn entführt hatte. Beides waren keine schönen Erinnerungen, die positiven Erinnerungen in seinem Leben kamen erst, als er nach Camelot kam. Vor allem als er mit Morgana zusammen gekommen ist, ja das war etwas sehr positives in seinem Leben. Er hat das erste Mal in seinem Leben, richtige Freunde. Jake erinnerte sich auch an Kilgarah den großen Drachen. Der Drache hat etwas von Schicksal und Prophezeiung gefaselt. Bevor Jake weiter nachdenken konnte standen, wie auch bei Gwen und Merlin, die drei Pegasus plötzlich vor ihm. Doch anders als Gwen und Merlin, wusste Jake genau was das für Wesen sind und er wusste auch sie sprechen können. „Was wollt ihr?" fragte er. „Dir etwas mehr über dein Schicksal erzählen." „Mein Schicksal? Es hat etwas mit Morgana zu tun oder?" „Ja das ist richtig, es gibt zwei Prophezeiungen über Morgana und nur du kannst bestimmen welcher der beiden wahr wird." „Was sind das für Prophezeiungen?" „In der einen, hat Lady Morgana ein dunkles und eiskaltes Herz und sie ist Camelots größte Feindin. In der anderen Prophezeiung, ist sie eine der größten Verbündeten von Camelot." entgegnete Paffy. „Ok und wie bestimme ich für sie den richtigen Weg?" „Du musst bei ihr bleiben und zu ihr halten. Wenn du dich abwendest, ist Arthurs Fluch so gut wie besiegelt und sie wird euer Untergang sein." antwortete Puffy. „Ok, wie heißt ihr eigentlich?" „Ich bin Paffy und das sind Puffy und Piffy." erklärte der schwarze Pegasus. „Ich gehe jetzt mal wieder zurück, war schön euch kennenzulernen. Vielleicht sieht man sich ja nochmal." verabschiedete Jake sich und ging zurück zur Stadt.


	23. Kapitel 23 Sir Juan und Sir Hannes

Sir Hannes ging durch die Stadt, bis er an den Trainingsplatz ankam. Arthur war auch dort, um sich für die nächste Revanche gegen Jake vorzubereiten. Sir Juan machte gerade Schießübungen mit dem Bogen. Ein Pfeil traf gerade in die Mitte Der Zielscheibe, als Hannes rief: „Nicht schlecht, aber du bist zu angespannt. Sei mal ein bisschen lockerer." „Glaubst du, dass du es besser kannst?" „Ich glaube es nicht, ich weiß es." entgegnete Sir Hannes. „Was glaubst du eigentlich wer du bist?" „Ich bin Sir Hannes der starke." antwortete Hannes. „Ich bin ein sehr bekannter Ritter in meiner Heimat." fügte er noch hinzu. „ Ach ja? Dann zeig mal was du drauf hast. Ich bin Sir Juan der schlaue und ich bin bestimmt viel besser als du." sagte Juan. „Eh nicht." entgegnete Sir Hannes und zog sein Schwert. Nun zog Juan sein Schwert ebenfalls und griff Hannes an. Hannes konterte den Angriff und schlug zurück. Doch Juan weichte aus und griff immer wieder an. Der Kampf lief so eine ganze Weile, bis Sir Hannes irgendwann die Oberhand bekam und den Kampf gewann. „Ich habe doch gesagt, dass ich besser bin." lächelte Hannes. „Das ist noch nicht entschieden. Ich verlange eine Revanche." entgegnete Sir Juan. „Ok und wann?" „In drei Tagen, wieder hier. Vor Sonnenaufgang." erklärte Juan. Hannes nickte und setzte seinen Spaziergang fort.

Morgana, Gwen und Jake gingen ebenfalls durch die Stadt, doch nur, weil Lady Morgana sich neue Kleider und neuen Schmuck kaufen möchte. Ab und zu kaufte Morgana für Gwen auch etwas. Während Jake den beiden gelangweilt hinterher lief. Mit Frauen einkaufen zu gehen ist das langweiligste, was einem Mann passieren kann. „Habt ihr zwei jetzt alles was ihr wolltet?" fragte Jake genervt. „Nein, du musst dich noch ein wenig gedulden." entgegnete Morgana. „Ich verstehe euch Frauen nicht. Was ist am Kleider kaufen so toll?" „Das würdest du als Mann so oder so nicht verstehen." „Bist du dir da sicher?" „Ja." Bei der Antwort seufzte er nochmal genervt. „Ach Jake, das war doch nur ein Scherz. Wir sind ehrlich gesagt genau jetzt fertig." entgegnete Morgana. Da lächelte Jake und war etwas aufgeheitert. „Ich muss so wie so jetzt zu Arthur. Er hat schon wieder nach einer Revanche verlangt." „Er kann echt nicht verlieren oder?" fragte Gwen. „Nein, das ist Arthur nun mal. Ich wünsche dir viel Glück." sagte Morgana. „Ich wünsche dir auch viel Glück." „Danke." bedankte sich Jake und ging zum Trainingsplatz.

Arthur wartete schon eine kurze Weile auf Jake. Als der Prinz, Jake kommen sah, machte er sich schon mal für den Kampf bereit. „Ok, wenn du heute nochmal gewinnst bist du der bessere und wenn ich gewinne wird es noch einen Kampf geben." erklärte Arthur. „Das heißt also, wer als erstes zweimal hintereinander gewinnt ist der bessere." sagte Jake. „Richtig, du hast es erfasst." entgegnete Arthur. „Dann lasst uns anfangen." fügte er noch hinzu. Jake nickte und zog sein Schwert aus Eben Erz. Nun begann der Kampf. Sie hatten dieses Mal noch mehr Zuschauer, als beim letzten Mal. Auch Morgana und Gwen sind noch hingegangen. Doch dieses Mal gewann Arthur den Kampf. „Tja, dann wird es wohl noch einen Kampf geben." sagte Jake. Der Prinz nickte und ging dann weg. Morgana ging zu Jake hinüber und umarmte ihn kurz. „Beim nächsten Mal gewinnst du wieder." sagte Morgana. Jake lächelte und sie gingen zurück zum Schloss.


	24. Kapitel 24 Der sprechende Kaktus

Jake ging am Morgen zu Morganas Gemächer, um sie wie immer zu wecken. Gwen kontrollierte inzwischen ob für Morgana Blumen abgegeben worden sind. Tatsächlich waren Blumen da. Ein schöner Rosenstrauß und ein Kaktus? „Wer schenkt einer Lady, einen Kaktus?" fragte sich Gwen. Sie fand es sehr seltsam, trotzdem nahm sie ihn auch mit in Morganas Gemächer. „Guten Morgen, My Lady. Es wurden wieder Blumen für euch abgegeben." „Guten Morgen, Gwen. Die Rosen sind sehr hübsch. Aber was ist das?" fragte Morgana und zeigte auf den Kaktus. „Keine Ahnung, jemand hat den für euch abgegeben." antwortete Gwen. „Jake, wolltest du dir einen Scherz damit erlauben?" fragte Morgana. „Was? Nein, ok ich gebe zu, dass ich die Rosen abgegeben habe, aber den Kaktus nicht." entgegnete er. „Hm… Gwen stelle ihn erst mal auf den Tisch. Ich werde noch rausfinden von wem der ist." Gwen stellte den Kaktus ab und verließ die Gemächer auch schon wieder, um Morganas Wäsche zu waschen.

„Die Rosen sind wirklich sehr hübsch. Danke, das ist sehr lieb von dir." bedankte sich Lady Morgana bei Jake und ging auf ihn zu. „Das ist doch selbstverständlich. Ich liebe dich und irgendwie muss ich es dir ja zeigen." entgegnete er und küsste sie. Sie erwiderte diesen und als sie sich lösten, sagte sie: „Ich muss jetzt zu Uther, du kannst ja hier auf mich warten." Jake nickte und Morgana ging aus ihren Gemächern.

Jake setzte sich an den Tisch und wartete, als plötzlich eine unbekannte Stimme zu sprechen anfing: „Ich bin viel hübscher, als deine hässlichen Rosen." Jake staunte nicht schlecht als er das hörte. „Wer hat das gesagt?" fragte er. „Bist du blind und taub? Mach die Augen und Ohren auf. Vielleicht findest du mich ja doch." antwortete die Stimme. Jake schaute sich im Raum um, als sein Blick bei dem Kaktus kleben blieb. „Na also, du hast mich endlich gefunden." sagte dieser plötzlich. Jake war erstaunt und wusste nicht was er sagen sollte. Doch als der Kaktus auch noch Augen und einen Mund bekam, war es für Jake eindeutig zu viel. Er fiel ohnmächtig zu Boden.

Währenddessen ging Morgana zu Uther und betrat seine Gemächer. „Du wolltest mich sprechen?" fragte Morgana. „Ja, ich habe vor ein Bündnis mit einem anderen Königreich einzugehen, deshalb habe ich entschieden das du heiraten wirst." antwortete Uther. „Was? Ich will aber nicht heiraten." entgegnete sie leicht wütend. „Oh doch. Du wirst Prinz Frederik vom Furchensumpf heiraten!" erwiderte Uther. „Was? Der? Es heißt er ist ein absoluter Loser." „Morgana du wirst ihn heiraten ob du willst oder nicht!" rief Uther nun etwas lauter. „Du kannst jetzt wieder gehen. Er morgen hier sein. Das Gespräch ist beendet." fügte er noch hinzu.

Der Kaktus bekam nun auch plötzlich Beine und sprang vom Tisch. Er ging auf Jake zu und weckte ihn mit seinen Stacheln. „Aua." rief Jake und schaute sich um. Als er dann den Kaktus wieder sah, seufzte er. „Wer oder was bist du?" fragte er diesen. „Ich bin Marie, der sprechende Kaktus." „Was machst du hier?" „Ich weiß es nicht, aber es macht Spaß dich zu ärgern." grinste der Kaktus. „Na toll." „Die Rosen sind echt hässlich." „Hey, sie sind ein Geschenk für Lady Morgana und sie fand sie toll." entgegnete Jake. „Ja, weil sie genauso hässlich ist." „Hey, hör auf sie zu beleidigen. Sie ist meine Freundin." sagte Jake wütend. Doch in dem Moment verschwanden die Augen, der Mund und die Beine, weil Morgana herein kam und nun sah es so aus, als würde Jake einen stink normalen Kaktus anbrüllen. „Jake was machst du da?" fragte Morgana immer noch wütend wegen Uther. „Der Kaktus hat mich angegriffen." „Der Kaktus hat dich angegriffen?" Jake nickte als Antwort. „Hast du letzte Nacht schlecht geschlafen? Ein Kaktus kann weder sprechen noch irgendjemanden angreifen." entgegnete sie. Nun fiel Jake nichts mehr dazu ein und er fragte: „ Wie war es bei Uther?" „Schlecht, er… er will das ich heirate."…


	25. Kapitel 25 Der Streit

… „Was? Wen?" fragte Jake erstaunt. „Prinz Frederik vom Furchensumpf." entgegnete sie genervt. „Ich will ihn und auch niemanden anderen heiraten. Du bist der einzige den ich liebe und den ich irgendwann heiraten würde." fügte sie hinzu und bekam Tränen in den Augen. Jake ging auf sie zu und umarmte sie. Sie erwiderte die Umarmung und er flüsterte: „Ich liebe dich auch. Wir finden einen Weg, um die Hochzeit zu verhindern. Ich werde alles dafür tun." „Aber was ist, wenn nichts dagegen hilft?" „Wir werden schon einen Weg finden und wenn ich dafür Magie einsetzen muss." entgegnete er und küsste sie. Sie erwiderte diesen und wurde immer leidenschaftlicher. „Wahre Liebe." sagte der Kaktus plötzlich. Da erschraken sich Jake und Morgana. „Hast du das gesagt?" fragte sie ihn. „Nein, aber ich kann es mir schon denken." sagte Jake und schaute zum Kaktus. „Fängst du schon wieder damit?!" Doch bevor Jake etwas erwidern konnte betrat Gwen die Gemächer. „Oh, verzeiht. Störe ich?" fragte Gwen, denn Jake und Morgana standen noch halb in ihrer Umarmung. „Oh nein, du störst nicht." sagte Morgana. „Doch du blöde Kuh. So hässlich wie du bist. Klopf nächstes Mal gefälligst an!" entgegnete der Kaktus heimlich. Als Gwen und Morgana das hörten, waren sie sehr geschockt, denn sie dachten das Jake das sagte. „Jake, was soll das? Gwen ist unsere Freundin." „Ich habe das aber nicht gesagt!" erwiderte Jake. „Ach ja? Wer soll es sonst gewesen sein? Etwa wieder der Kaktus oder was?" entgegnete Morgana. „Morgana, ihr seid hässlicher, als alles andere was ich kenne!" sagte der Kaktus wieder. Da ging Morgana auf Jake zu und gab ihm eine Ohrfeige. Jake hielt sich die Wange vor Schmerz, als Morgana fragte: „Was ist nur los mit dir Jake? Ich dachte du liebst mich!" „Ihr könnt denken? Das hätte ich echt nicht gedacht. Schon gar nicht von dir du alte Hexe. Versinkt in euren Alpträumen." sagte der Kaktus wieder. Da wurde es Morgana echt zu viel: „Raus! Sofort!" rief sie wütend. „Aber, ich war das nicht!" „Geh!" rief sie nochmal und zeigte auf die Tür. Da bekam Jake eine Träne in die Augen und lief raus.

Morgana setzte sich auf ihr Bett und fing an zu weinen. Gwen setzte sich zu Morgana und tröstete sie. „Ich verstehe es. Was ist nur los mit ihm?" „Ich weiß es nicht My Lady. Vielleicht solltet ihr nochmal mit ihm in Ruhe reden. Er hat es bestimmt nicht so gemeint." „Was ist wenn er es doch so gemeint hat? Ich liebe ihn und will ihn nicht verlieren. Aber du hast Recht, ich sollte wirklich mit ihm reden."

Jake rannte weinend die Gänge des Schlosses entlang. Bis er in jemanden hinein rannte. Dieser jemand war Arthur. „Oh, verzeiht mir ich war unvorsichtig." entschuldigte sich Jake. Arthur drehte sich um und antwortete: „Kein Problem, ist ja nichts passiert. Hast du geweint? Was ist passiert?" Jake erzählte Arthur von dem Kaktus und den Beleidigungen. „Das hört sich nicht so gut an. Vielleicht solltest du mit ihr in Ruhe reden. Aber da, wo der Kaktus nicht ist." „Ja, ihr habt wohl Recht. Wann kommt eigentlich dieser Prinz Frederik?" fragte Jake. „Heute Nachmittag, ich helfe dir ihn los zu werden. Ich weiß nicht was mein Vater sich dabei denkt, Morgana zu verheiraten. Außerdem weiß ich das dieser Frederik auch schon mal mit Zauberern gearbeitet haben soll." „Wirklich? Wenn wir das beweisen können, dann könnten wir die Hochzeit verhindern." Arthur nickte und verabschiedete sich dann. Jake ging wieder auf die Lichtung im Wald und dachte nach. Da stand plötzlich Puffy vor ihm. „Dir scheint es nicht so gut zu gehen." sagte Puffy. „Nein, es geht schon wieder." erwiderte Jake. „Du solltest gleich zu Kilgarah gehen. Er möchte mit dir reden." sagte Puffy. Jake nickte und verabschiedete sich auch schon wieder.

Arthur saß in seinen Gemächern und bereitete sich auf Frederiks Ankunft vor. Als Gwen plötzlich herein trat und fragte: „Wisst ihr Wo Jake ist? Morgana möchte mit ihm reden." „Nein, aber er ist weinend aus dem Schloss gerannt." Gwen nickte und ging auch schon wieder. …


	26. Kapitel 26 Das Gespräch und der Prinz

… Gwen verließ Arthus Gemächer und ging aus dem Schloss. Da kam ihr Jake auch schon entgegen. „Jake, Morgana möchte mit dir reden." rief Gwen ihm zu. „Darf ich mir wieder anhören, dass ich das war? Da habe ich echt keinen Bock zu. Aber von mir aus, gehe ich jetzt zu ihr." entgegnete Jake enttäuscht, weil seine Freunde ihm anscheinend nicht vertrauen. Damit ging Jake zurück zu Morganas Gemächern. Als er sie betrat, saß Morgana auf ihrem Bett. Er konnte sehen dass sie geweint hatte. „Du wolltest mit mir reden?" „Ja, ich möchte wissen was mit dir los ist." „Das vorhin war ich nicht! Denkst du dass ich mir das mit dem Kaktus einfach so ausdenke? Vertraust du mir so wenig?" er bekam nun Tränen in die Augen und sie konnte sehen, wie nah ihm dieser Streit ging. Seine ganzen Gefühle für sie konnte sie spüren. „Ich liebe dich Morgana! Warum sollte ich dich beleidigen?" Morgana bekam Schuldgefühle, weil sie ihrem Freund nicht geglaubt hat. Aber das mit dem Kaktus klang unlogisch für sie. Nun bekam auch sie Tränen in die Augen und schaute zum Kaktus. Dann ging sie auf Jake zu und umarmte ihn. „Tut mir Leid, dass ich dir nicht geglaubt habe. Aber das mit dem Kaktus klang so unlogisch. Ich liebe dich doch auch und ich will dich nicht verlieren." flüsterte sie ihm ins Ohr. Er drückte sie etwas fester an sich und flüsterte: „Ist schon gut, ich verzeihe dir." Da bekam sie ein kleines Lächeln auf ihren Lippen und küsste ihn mit voller Leidenschaft. Er erwiderte diesen und der Kuss wurde immer inniger. Da lachte der Kaktus plötzlich und diesmal konnte Morgana es auch sehen und sie musste nun auch lachen.

Nun war es so weit, Prinz Frederik kam an. Uther, Arthur und Morgana standen auf dem Hof vor dem Schloss, um die Gäste zu empfangen. Hinter Morgana standen Gwen und Jake und hinter Arthur stand Merlin. „Seid gegrüßt König Ludwig und Prinz Frederik. Wir heißen euch in Camelot Willkommen." begrüßte Uther sie. „Es ist uns eine Ehre hier zu sein, mein Sohn konnte es kaum erwarten Lady Morgana kennenzulernen." entgegnete König Ludwig. „Ha..ha..hallo My Lady. E..es ist mir eine E.. euch kennen zu..lernen." stotterte Frederik vor sich hin. Er hatte braunes kurzes Haar und eine Brille. Doch anstatt ihn höflich zu begrüßen lief Morgana ins Schloss und lief auf ihre Gemächer zu. Jake und Gwen rannten ihr hinterher.

„Morgana! Warte!" riefen Gwen und Jake im Chor. Sie rannte in ihre Gemächer und setzte sich auf das Bett. Nun kamen Jake und Gwen auch herein. „Wie kann Uther mir das antun? Ich will ihn nicht heiraten." sagte Morgana. „Hey, das wird schon wieder, wir finden einen Weg ihn loszuwerden." während Jake das sagte, ging er auf sie zu, hockte sich vor ihr ans Bett hin, hielt ihre Hände und schaute ihr in die Augen. „Wir helfen dir, wir Arthur und Merlin. Freunde helfen sich gegenseitig." sagte Gwen nun. „Danke, ihr seid die besten Freunde auf der ganzen Welt." entgegnete sie. „Wir sollten zurückgehen, ich sage einfach dass mir übel und schwindelig ist." fügte sie noch hinzu und ging zurück zu den anderen.

„Ich kann sie verstehen. Sie ist glücklich verliebt und soll jemand anderes heiraten, den sie nicht liebt." flüsterte Arthur Merlin zu. „Ja und für Jake ist es auch nicht einfach." fügte Merlin hinzu. Arthur nickte und in dem Moment kam Morgana mit Jake und Gwen in den Festsaal. Denn die anderen haben schon mit dem Fest für die Gäste begonnen.

„Tut mir Leid, dass ich so schnell weggerannt bin. Mir war schwindelig und etwas schlecht. Es geht aber schon wieder." entschuldigte sich Morgana. „K..Kein Problem." antwortete Prinz Frederik. Jake war von dem ganzen Gestotter genervt. „Lasst uns nun mit dem Festessen beginnen." sagte Uther nun. Damit setzten sich alle an die große Tafel. Außer Merlin, Gwen und Jake, weil sie nicht adelig sind. Morgana musste neben Prinz Frederik sitzen. „J..Jake, kannst d..du mir etwas W..We..Wein eingie..gießen?" fragte Frederik. „Aber natürlich." antwortete Jake. Während er ihm etwas einschenkte, goss er dem Prinzen mit Absicht etwas Wein auf die Hose. Morgana war die einzige, die mitbekommen hat das, das mit Absicht war und Prinz Frederik hatte es nicht einmal bemerkt. „D…Danke." bedankte sich Frederik bei Jake. „Frederik, wie wäre es wenn du uns etwas auf dem Klavier vorspielst?" fragte sein Vater Ludwig. „O..Oh, l..lieber nicht." entgegnete der Prinz. „Ich kann euch etwas vorspielen." rief Jake. „Ok, dann bitte." erlaubte Uther ihm das. Morgana glaubte sich verhört zu haben, Jake und ein Klavier das kann nicht gut ausgehen und dasselbe dachten auch Gwen, Merlin und Arthur. Er setzte sich ans Klavier und sagte Morgana per Magie in Gedanken: „Ich widme dir dieses Lied." Morgana konnte sich Jake mit einem Klavier immer noch nicht vorstellen, trotzdem fand sie es süß, dass er ihr das Lied widmete. Als er anfing zu spielen waren alle sehr erstaunt und zum Teil auch geschockt. Jake spielte das Lied perfekt, niemand hätte gedacht er so gut spielen kann (Das Lied: River flows in you). Als das Lied zu Ende war, standen alle auf und applaudierten. Morgana wäre ihm um den Hals gesprungen, wenn Uther nicht im Raum wäre. „Das war wirklich gut, du solltest öfters auf einem Fest spielen." lobte Uther ihn. „Danke, ich kann auch noch etwas anderes spielen wenn ihr möchtet." bot Jake an. „Oh nein, heute nicht mehr aber beim nächsten Mal mit Sicherheit." antwortete Uther und damit stellte Jake sich wieder zu Gwen und Merlin. Das Fest verlief ohne weitere Ereignisse ganz normal, außer das Frederik irgendwann merkte das seine Hose nass ist und er sich schämend den Saal verließ, denn er dachte das er eingepinkelt hatte.


	27. Kapitel 27 Jakes Plan

Heute war es soweit Morgana sollte Prinz Frederik heiraten, auch wenn sie nicht damit einverstanden war und sie haben es immer noch nicht geschafft Frederik loszuwerden. „Was können noch gegen ihn tun? Wir haben ihn versucht im Wald loszuwerden, Jake hat Wein über ihn gekippt, Arthur hat ihn vor allen runtergemacht und mit Uther geredet, Merlin hat versucht ihn mit einem von Gaius Tränken loszuwerden und Gwen hat auch einiges gemacht." sagte Morgana verzweifelt. „Und was mache ich wenn ich ihn küssen soll? Was soll ich in der Hochzeitsnacht machen?" fügte sie noch verzweifelter hinzu. „Beruhig dich, ich finde eine Lösung und wenn ich zu Mitteln greifen muss, wofür man mich hinrichten könnte." versuchte Jake sie zu beruhigen. „Wann beginnt die Hochzeit?" fragte er. „Heute Mittag und dann wird bis heute Abend gefeiert und so weiter." antwortete sie. „Ok, das schaffe ich." entgegnete Jake und wollte gerade aus ihren Gemächern rennen, als sie ihn festhielt und umarmte. „Tu bitte nichts, was dir dein Leben kosten kann. Ich ertrage es nicht ohne dich zu leben." „Ich pass auf mich auf!" entgegnete er und küsste sie. Bevor hinausging, ging er an ihrem Kleiderschrank, schnappte sich ein Kleid und ging. Morgana schaute ihm verwirrt hinterher und fragte: „Was will er mit dem Kleid?" Gwen zuckte mit den Schultern, denn sie war auch im Raum.

Jake rannte in Gaius Gemächer und fragte: „Habt ihr zufälliger weise Make up?" „Ja, ich habe etwas Make up, ich besorge es immer für Lady Morgana. Darf ich fragen warum du danach fragst?" „Ich brauche es, könnt ihr es mir geben?" „Von mir aus." entgegnete Gaius und gab Jake das Make up. „Danke, Gaius." bedankte sich Jake und lief ganz schnell zu seinem Onkel. Er rannte in sein Zimmer und schloss die Tür hinter sich. Jake zog sich das Kleid an und schminkte sich so, dass er so halbwegs wie Morgana aussah. Mit seiner Magie zauberte er sich lange Haare und Brüste und nun sah er Morgana zu verwechseln ähnlich. So lief er zu Frederiks Gemächern und klopfte an. „He…herein." entgegnete Frederik. Er ging hinein und sein Plan scheint aufzugehen. „Oh, ha..hallo My Lady. Ich w..wusste n.. das ihr kommt." sagte der Prinz. „Guten Morgen, ich dachte wir konnten noch ein Stück durch den Wald gehen bevor wir heiraten." sagte Jake mit einer verstellten Stimme. „Ok." entgegnete Frederik.

Sie spazierten durch den Wald. Jake führte ihn zu seiner Lichtung, denn er hatte eine Idee um Frederik loszuwerden. „D…die Licht…tung ist sehr sch..ön." sagte Frederik. Morgana (Jake) nickte und sagte: „Warte hier kurz ich komme gleich wieder." Der Prinz nickte und damit ging Jake von der Lichtung, versteckte sich hinter einem Baum und verwandelte sich in einen Werwolf. Sein Plan war es Prinz Frederik zu erschrecken, damit er vor Schreck in den Wald rennt und sich verläuft. Doch es kam anders als gedacht, Prinz Frederik bekämpfte ihn und er war ein sehr guter Kämpfer. „Wer oder was bist du?" fragte Frederik, während er Jakes angriffe abwehrte und komischerweise ohne stottern. „Ich bin Warwick der Werwolf." antwortete Jake, den Namen hatte er schon mal in Ealdor gegen Kenan benutzt. Frederik war ein viel besserer Kämpfer als er, stellte Jake fest. Doch dann bekam Frederik plötzlich die Oberhand und stach sein Schwert mitten in das Herz von Jake. Jake lief schon das Blut aus dem Mund und Frederik setzte nochmal einen Stich hinterher. Nun fiel Jake zu Boden und verlor immer mehr Blut. Der Prinz ging währenddessen zurück nach Camelot.

Es verschwamm alles immer mehr vor seinen Augen, es wurde immer schwerer wach bei Bewusstsein zu bleiben und die Schmerzen waren unerträglich. Er hatte sich vor Schmerz mittlerweile wieder zurück in seine richtige Gestalt verwandelt.

Prinz Frederik ging auf seine Gemächer und sagte: „Er ist so gut wie tot." Da bekam Ludwig ein Lächeln auf dem Gesicht. Da legten Frederik und Ludwig, plötzlich eine Verkleidung ab und zum Vorschein kamen Tullius Jakes Vater und Connor. „Dann ist unsere Arbeit hier erledigt. Wo ist er?" fragte Tullius. „Auf einer Lichtung im Wald." Tullius nickte und sagte: „Komm ich brauche noch einen neuen Pelzmantel." Connor lachte und damit gingen sie auf die Lichtung.

Alles um ihn herum war dunkel, plötzlich hörte er Schritte. Er konnte aber nicht darauf reagieren. Jake spürte wie er hochgehoben wurde, doch auch dagegen konnte er nichts machen und dann war er endgültig nicht mehr bei Bewusstsein…


	28. Kapitel 28 Nimueh Jakes Mutter?

Es war bereits Nachmittag und niemand wusste wo Frederik, Ludwig oder Jake war. Arthur, Merlin, Gwen und sogar Freya hatten das gesamte Schloss abgesucht. Aber sie waren nirgends zu finden. Morgana machte sich wie immer Sorgen um Jake und Uther war genervt, weil die Hochzeit dadurch abgesagt werden musste. „Wo könnten sie noch sein?" fragte Merlin. „Keine Ahnung, Wir sollten nachsehen ob ihre Pferde noch da sind." schlug Arthur vor. Die anderen nickten und sie machten sich auf den Weg zu den Ställen. Wie der Zufall es so will, waren die Pferde von Ludwig und Frederik nicht mehr da. Das hieß das sie entweder einen Ausritt machten und dabei die Zeit vergessen haben oder das sie sich um entschieden haben und Camelot einfach verlassen haben. Natürlich hofften sie, dass sie Camelot verlassen haben, denn auch sie wollten nicht das Morgana, Frederik heiratet. Arthur ging mit den Neuigkeiten zu Uther, dieser war etwas gereizt deshalb, aber hatte sich damit abgefunden. Doch um Jake machten sie sich immer noch Sorgen. Wo ist er? fragten sie sich immer wieder. Sie hofften jetzt erst mal dass er von selbst wiederkommt.

Einen Monat später und Jake war immer noch verschwunden. Uther machte keine Anstalten einen Suchtrupp loszuschicken. Egal wie oft Morgana bettelte und Arthur versuchte ihn zu überreden. Nichts konnte ihn umstimmen.

Die Dienerin von damals, die den Kelch von Arthur vergiftet hatte, beobachtete mit Magie die Ereignisse in Camelot. Sie war schockiert das Jake verschwunden, denn sie war Jakes leibliche Mutter. Sie hatte Angst, dass Uther ihn bei der großen Säuberung töten wird, deshalb gab sie ihn in eine Pflegefamilie nach Himmelsrand. Ihr Name war Nimueh, sie ist eine Hohepriesterin, dass erklärte auch Jakes Magie. Nimueh wünschte, sie hätte mit ihrem Sohn einmal reden können, ihm alles sagen können. Als sie sich als Dienerin in Camelot eingeschlichen hatte, wusste sie nicht, dass Jake auch in Camelot war. Es tat ihr unendlich leid, als er das Gift trank. Das wollte sie nicht und um das wieder gut zu machen, beschloss sie sich auf die Suche nach ihn zu machen. Er muss einfach am Leben sein, er kann nicht tot sein. Er darf es einfach nicht, es würde ihr das Herz brechen. Nimueh ging durch die Dunklen Wälder, bis plötzlich ein Einhorn und ein Pegasus vor ihr standen. Natürlich weiß sie auch, dass diese Wesen sprechen können. „Hallo, habt ihr einen jungen Mann hier in der Nähe gesehen?" fragte Nimueh. „Hallo, ich bin Puffy und das ist Flaffi. Du meinst bestimmt den jungen Jake oder? Nein, wir haben ihn nicht gesehen. Aber ich habe von seinem Verschwinden gehört." antwortete der Pegasus Puffy. Nimueh nickte traurig, bedankte sich und ging weiter. Sie hatte vor in der Nähe von Camelot zu suchen. Also in Wäldern, Dörfern und so weiter, die in Camelots Nähe liegen. Nach einer Weile des Gehens kam sie auch schon im ersten Dorf an.

Alles schmerzte, es war ein Wunder, dass er noch am Leben war. Das hatte er wahrscheinlich seiner Magie zu verdanken. Trotzdem konnte er nichts mehr um sich herum wahrnehmen. Jake konnte nichts hören, nichts fühlen, nichts riechen und nichts sehen. Es ist so als wenn man in einem schwarzen Loch voller Leere festsitzen würde. Doch plötzlich konnte er etwas Nasses spüren. Es war eisig und nass. „Wasser!" dachte sich Jake. Er bekam auch seine Augen wieder auf. Jake lag auf einer Art Steintisch, seine Arme und Beine waren angekettet und in seinem Körper wurden so komische Metallstangen reingesteckt. Diese Stangen blockierten seine Kräfte, er konnte es ganz deutlich spüren. Dort wo die Stangen steckten lief Blut raus. Ab und zu kam ihm auch Blut aus dem Mund. Kleine Wassertropfen tropften von der Decke. Das Ganze war in einer Höhle, die von ein paar Fackeln erhellt wurde. Das Licht war weder hell noch wirklich dunkel. Man hörte aus einem anderen Teil der Höhle Stimmen, sie waren nicht leise aber auch nicht laut. Man konnte nicht verstehen, was sie sagten. Aber man konnte hören, dass noch jemand da war. Jake schaffte es nicht sich aufzurichten, er hatte kaum noch Kraft und zu große Schmerzen. Dann schlief er plötzlich wieder ein…


	29. Kapitel 29 Merlin und Nimueh

Blut tropfte von dem Steintisch. Es war kalt und die Fackeln waren aus. Es war still und kein Wind wehte durch die Höhle. Plötzlich kamen Schritte auf ihn zu. Sie wurden immer lauter und kamen immer näher. Die Fackeln wurden angezündet und wen Jake vor sich sah, war sein Vater Tullius und Connor. Tullius befahl Connor, Jake loszubinden und ihn festzuhalten. Connor hielt ihn fest und Tullius schlug mit aller Kraft in Jakes Rippen. Immer wieder schlug er auf ihn ein, bis man ein Knacken bei seinen Rippen hörte. Jake schrie immer wieder vor Schmerz auf. Ihm kamen schon die Tränen in die Augen. Er hätte sich am liebsten in einen Werwolf verwandelt und die beiden zerfetzt, doch die Metallstangen blockierten immer noch seine Kräfte. Dann wechselten Tullius und Connor sich ab. Connor nahm eine Peitsche und peitschte ihn aus. So ging das mit ein paar Pausen, den ganzen Tag weiter.

Nimueh wurde immer besorgter, denn sie hatte bereits alle abgelegenen Dörfer abgesucht und immer noch keine Spur von ihrem Sohn. Sie fing nun an die Wälder und Lichtungen rund um Camelot abzusuchen. Plötzlich waren der Pegasus Puffy und das Einhorn Flaffi vor ihr. Aber auch zwei andere Pegasusse waren da. Ein schwarzes und ein weißes mit einem kleinen schwarzen Fleck auf dem Kopf. „Hast du den jungen Jake schon gefunden?" fragte Puffy. „Nein, leider noch nicht." antwortete Nimueh enttäuscht. „Keine Sorge. Wir vier werden dir bei der Suche helfen. Jake ist schließlich ein wichtiger Teil in der Prophezeiung." sagte Piffy. „Danke, das ist echt nett von euch." bedankte sich Nimueh. Piffy lächelte freundlich und damit flogen die Pegasusse weg, um von der Luft aus zu suchen. Außer Flaffi suchte am Boden weiter, da sie keine Flügel hatte.

Als Nimueh in den Wäldern nach drei Tagen immer noch nichts gefunden hatte, blieb ihr wohl nichts anderes übrig, als direkt in Camelot nach Hinweisen zu suchen. Doch vorher suchte sie gerade noch eine Lichtung ab. Es war die Lichtung, wo Jake immer war, dies wusste sie aber nicht. Sie war auf der Lichtung nicht alleine, dort waren Merlin, Arthur, Morgana, Gwen und Freya ebenfalls. „Was macht ihr hier?" fragte Nimueh. Die Fünf drehten sich um und antworteten: „Wir suchen Hinweise, weil ein Freund von uns verschwunden ist." „Ihr meint bestimmt den jungen Jake oder?" „Ja, kennt ihr ihn?" fragte Morgana. „Ja, ich bin seine Mutter." entgegnete Nimueh. Alle waren etwas schockiert, denn sie dachten, dass seine Mutter tot wäre. „Ich denke seine ist tot." sagte Merlin. „Ja, er weiß nicht dass ich seine Mutter bin. Ich hatte Angst, dass Uther ihn bei der großen Säuberung töten wird, deshalb habe ich ihn in eine Pflegefamilie nach Himmelsrand gegeben." erklärte Nimueh. „Warum sollte mein Vater ihn töten?" fragte Arthur. „Weil ich eine Hohepriesterin bin, also eine Zauberin." Nun waren alle noch geschockter als vorher. „Ihr werdet mich doch jetzt nicht zu Uther bringen oder?" „Nein, ihr habt ja nichts Schlimmes getan. Wir behalten das mit der Magie für uns." entgegnete Arthur. Nimueh nickte dankend und fragte: „Habt ihr schon irgendeinen Hinweis?" „Wir haben etwas gefunden. Aber wir wissen nicht, ob es etwas mit Jake zu tun haben könnte." antwortete Gwen. „Was ist es?" Die Fünf zeigten auf eine Blutlache im Gras. Schwarzes Fell war lag dort ebenfalls. „Das hier lag daneben." sagte Freya und gab Nimueh eine Halskette. An der Kette war ein spitzer Zahn. Man konnte sofort erkennen, dass der von einem Tier war. Der Zahn hatte ungefähr die Länge und die Breite eines Daumes. Sie wusste das, dass ein Werwolfszahn ist. „Die gehört mit Sicherheit ihm." Sie bekam nun Tränen in die Augen, weil sie sich große Sorgen um ihren Sohn machte. Morgana sah dies sofort und nahm die Mutter in den Arm. Sie selbst machte sich schließlich auch große Sorgen um ihn. „Keine Sorge, wir finden ihn." flüsterte Morgana, Nimueh zu, um sie zu trösten. „Es wäre besser, wenn ich mit Merlin alleine weiter suche. Ihr Frauen solltet zurück nach Camelot gehen." sagte Arthur. Sie stimmten dem zu und gingen nach Camelot.

Eins, zwei, drei… immer mehr Peitschenhiebe schlugen auf ihn ein. Irgendwann wurde aus einer Peitsche, ein Morgenstern. Anfangs hatte er sich versucht zu wehren, doch dafür fehlte ihm mittlerweile die Kraft…

Piffy, Paffy und Puffy flogen über ein Feld. Sie landeten und Piffy verwandelte sich in eine wunderschöne Prinzessin. Zur selben Zeit geschah mit Puffy dasselbe. Ihre Augen strahlten in einem wunderschönen blau. Piffy war Prinzessin Sandra von Caerleon und Puffy war Prinzessin Katherina von Mercia. Sandra und Katherina hatten beide blondes Haar und blaue Augen. „WO kann er nur sein?" fragte Sandra. „Keine Ahnung. Wir waren schon in ganz Camelot. Wir sollten in Nemeth weitersuchen." entgegnete Katherina. „Gute Idee." sagte Paffy. Damit verwandelten sich Sandra und Katherina zurück und flogen mit Paffy nach Nemeth.


	30. Epilog Schlimme Folter

Heute war es anders als sonst. Jake wurde in einen anderen Teil der Höhle gebracht. Er war etwas erleichtert, weil er dachte dass es heute keine Folter geben wird. Doch es kam ganz anders, Connor und ein anderer Mann von Tullius legten ihn auf eine Streckbank. „Du sollst die gleichen Schmerzen ertragen, wie ich. Als du meine Frau getötet hast und du mir diese Narbe verpasst hast." brüllte Tullius und zeigte auf eine kaum verheilte Narbe in seinem Gesicht. „Das war keine Absicht." brachte Jake ganz schwach hervor. Tullius lächelte finster und gab Connor ein Zeichen. Dieser fing an die Streckbank in Gang zu setzen. Es fühlte sich so an als würde seine Haut reißen. Jake hätte am liebsten um sein Leben geschrien. Doch dazu fehlte ihm die Kraft, deshalb rollten ihm Tränen über die Wangen. „Morgana, es tut mir Leid. Wir werden uns wahrscheinlich nicht mehr wiedersehen. Das hier werde ich nicht überleben. Ich liebe dich." sagte Jake zu sich in Gedanken. Während Connor die Streckbank bediente, ritzte Tullius ihm etwas in die Brust. Er ritzte ihm Wörter wie „Dämon", „Monster" und „Mörder" in die Haut. Blut floss aus den Wunden. Man konnte schon die Knochen an den Rippen sehen, da dort die Haut an einigen Stellen fehlte. Nun fing er doch an zu schreien. Er schrie vor Schmerzen bis es nur noch ein gurgeln war, da ihm schon wieder Blut aus dem Mund kam. In solchen Momenten wünschte er sich keine Kräfte zu besitzen, denn dann wäre er schon längst tot und hätte diese Schmerzen nicht ertragen müssen. Wegen den Metallstangen konnte er sich ja nicht mal wehren. Das nützte ihn heute aber eh nichts mehr, denn für heute hatte sich seine Kraft bereits verabschiedet und er wurde wieder ohnmächtig.

Morgana war mit Nimueh in ihren Gemächern. Sie unterhielten sich über Jake. „Seid ihr befreundet? Also ihr und Jake?" fragte die Zauberin. „Sogar mehr als das. Wir sind in einer Beziehung. Aber es muss erst mal eine heimliche Beziehung sein, wegen Uther." antwortete Morgana. „Wirklich? Dann freue ich mich für euch. Ihr seid sicher ein süßes Paar. Ich kann mir Jake und eine Freundin gar nicht vorstellen, weil er in der Nähe von Frauen immer sehr ungeschickt und schüchtern ist." entgegnete Nimueh. „Oh, das war er, als er meine Wache wurde. In der Zeit war er wirklich sehr ungeschickt. Das legte sich aber mit der Zeit." Plötzlich hörte Morgana, Jakes Worte: „Morgana, es tut mir Leid. Wir werden uns wahrscheinlich nicht mehr wieder sehen. Das hier werde ich wahrscheinlich nicht überleben. Ich liebe dich." und Nimueh hörte seine von schmerzerfüllten Schreie. „Jake! Er hat zu mir gesprochen." sagte Morgana mit Tränen in den Augen, als sie seine Worte realisiert hatte. „Und ich habe seine Schreie gehört. Sie waren voller Schmerzen." sagte nun Nimueh. „Kannst du mit Zauberei irgendwie herausfinden wo er ist?" fragte Morgana. „Ja, ich werde mein Bestes geben. Es kann aber einige Zeit dauern." erwiderte Nimueh. „Ha ha ha ha." lachte der Kaktus plötzlich. „Jetzt sind wir ihn endlich los." fügte dieser noch hinzu. „Du schon wieder." sagte Morgana, nahm ihn und warf ihn gegen die Wand. Die Vase von ihm zersplitterte, doch das störte ihn wenig, denn er bekam wieder seine Beine und beschwerte sich. „Du blöde Kuh, jetzt ist meine Vase kaputt." rief der Kaktus. „Solltest mal ein bisschen abnehmen." fügte Marie noch hinzu und floh, denn Morgana war kurz vorm ausrasten. „Was war das gerade?" fragte Nimueh. „Ach das ist irgend so ein Kaktus, der die ganze Zeit nervt. Er hat es auch geschafft, dass ich mich mit Jake unnötig gestritten habe." „Oh, vielleicht solltet ihr ihn rausschmeißen." „Ja, vielleicht." sagte Morgana.

Als er aufwachte, lag er immer noch auf der Streckbank. Jake konnte sich durch die Schmerzen keinen Millimeter bewegen. Heute gab es komischer Weise keine Folter. Das änderte aber nichts an seine Situation.

Alle Hoffnung lag nun an Nimuehs und Merlins Magie. Falls sie ihn nicht rechtzeitig aufspüren können, sieht es wohl nicht gut für Jake aus, denn seine Kräfte können ihn nicht ewig vom tot fernhalten.


End file.
